


Orientation Days

by mumbled_talks



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, Cliche, Comedy, M/M, Romance, high school story, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumbled_talks/pseuds/mumbled_talks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba Akihito was a new student at F academy and was forced to go through 5 days of hellish orientation days. Can he get through it and end it without shameful memory?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Annoying, Exclusive Piggy-Back Ride

Day 1

* * *

 

His first day of high school started in 5 minutes, when the students waited for the principal's presence to appear in that grand hall.

Takaba Akihito was one of freshmen, and felt his heart beating loudly against his chest. He was so excited upon hearing his application was accepted so easily by the that elite school that he himself couldn't believe it. He couldn't feel any more proud than his achievement that day.

Finally, after a good 10 minutes or less of waiting, the old bald man made his way towards the stage that was highlighted by the students' gaze. He cleared his throat once more before speaking,

"Good morning, my beloved freshmen! Welcome to F Academy!", he then kept on babbling other things like 'we should thank the God', 'your hard work was paid', 'you should appreciate your parents' care' and so on. He said the most cliche things that any other principal would say to the freshmen.

A guy who stood beside Akihito yawned with a loud voice but not loud enough to be heard by the teachers' radar, so Aki just brushed it off and giggled. The guy suddenly got embarassed but instead, made friend with Aki. The name's Kou, he said. From there on, they kept talking about other things, not sparing a last glance for the poor old man. Sometimes when the principal said a wrong thing between his maybe-he-memorize-it-first speech, they could stiffled their mouths and giggled until one of them gave up and pretended to tie their shoelace, so that they could rest their worked-out stomach.

They couldn't keep out their laughs until a "Your orientation days will start from today" came out from that baldy man and the two set their full attention towards him. What? Orientation? Students orientation days?!

Akihito had ever been through those days, well in Junior High School, the orientation days lasted for 3 days. He never had any good memories from that. He remembered the upperclassmen told him to do a lap dance on his own bag in front of the class because he forgot to bring his name tag. Those senpais of him just used their authority to fulfill their perverted minds!

"Oi Aki! You heard that? Orientation days!", Kou whispered a little heavy for only Akihito to hear.

"Yeah I heard that. Damn it, how many days will it lasted?", he huffed grumpily under his breath.

Like hearing his earlier question, the principal answered, "This students orientation days will lasted for 5 days straight. For this, I will give full authority to the student council member."

_What?! 5 days?!_

The blonde boy nearly screamed if it wasn't for Kou who tapped his back so he could calm down.

When the both of them glued their gaze onto the polished floor and facing their fate, the sound of girls shrieking and fangirling around them echoed through the grand hall. They were too lazy to know what it was so they just let the girls be. Maybe a handsome guy just took over the show, Aki guessed.

He didn't even realise that Kou had been elbowing him for awhile now.

Until,

"I believe that you should put your full attention towards the person who's going to say a word or two, blonde-haired boy.", his heart jumped as he slowly pulling his head back to face that caused the uproar from earlier.

A black raven haired guy with a pair of mesmerizing golden eyes stared at him with his evil smirk. His one eyebrow arched up and girl screamed even more. _Hell with his looks, why did he bother with me anyway? Just go on with the fucking speech!_

Aki glared at the man who seemed to be a powerful one but not saying a word. He promised himself to not make any trouble for his first day, not if he wished his orientation days to be over peacefully without any shameful memory.

After that, everyone averted their gaze from the fury freshman into the idol-like person on the stage. The man then cleared his throat and continued his earlier speech, "For you who didn't take full attention earlier, I'm Asami Ryuuichi and the student council president. From here on, me and the other student council members would gladly guide you through this school. And soon when you've finished your students orientation, I'm sure you will enjoy your time in this academy. You will be guided by 3 student council members for each class, and you'll get to know them sooner or later. Well, maybe it's best to get to the main event already. May I?", he turned to face the principal, and the older man nodded. He then climbed down the stair and compounded himself with another students, giving the student council members each class to put their hands on.

"Well, while we are at it, we should just enjoy this, Aki.", Kou patted the fury boy softly on his shoulder to calm his new friend.

"Yeah right.", he huffed.

* * *

 

Akihito's eyes got wide opened and his mouth gapped in horror. And there his friends, sitting closely to him, making the same exact face as his mate. No, they were not in the 'The Most Comical Face Ever On Earth' contest, but they just couldn't hold up the weird faces they were making because of the sight in front of them.

_Yeah, the sight._

The three student council members who were destined to guide them thrilled them in terror. They were all black-haired, dammit! The first one seemed to be chinese, his hair was really long and smooth like a silk, maybe that hair that could be envied by the girls. The second one was a girl, a delicate girl with small figure. His hair was smooth too but a little bit short, about her shoulders length. Her eyes shone a perfect color of brown/gold and her smile was really pretty. The one smile that could melt every men's heart, including Akihito. But her pretty aura was pretty much disturbed by the aura who soared from beside her, decreasing the flowery and girly and pinky that roared from her tiny body. There, the third senpai, who Aki knows from the start that this kind of personality was the one that he hated the most. Eyes colored of gold stared down at him as it screamed power. He sworn that, every single presence who didn't have any guts could faint in a second. _Asami Ryuuichi, huh?_

"Hello freshmen! As I was saying before at the grand hall, we will be your guide in the next 5 days. I hope you'll enjoy our company.", Asami spoke as the girl squealed in heated sensation. _What's with these bunches of fangirls?_

The girl beside him smiled and now it's time for the guys to get excited. Kou and Akihito synchronized with the other guys in the room but their excitement soon die down by the long-haired senpai's glare towards them.

"My name's Fei Long, and beside me here is Asami Rinka.", the long-haired guy who just revealed his name gestured his hand toward the beautiful girl who Akihito adored since the moment he laid his eyes on her. _Rinka.. Even her name is beautiful as her face.._

_Wait.. Asami?! Asami Rinka?!_

"Oh s with three stars Kou, that Rinka is an Asami..", Akihito whispered low enough for only Kou to hear.

"Huh? 'S with three stars'?", Kou looked at him confusingly as he waited for an answer.

"Yeah, when someone wants to censor a word, they change some words into stars, right? Like this.", Akihito then scribbled down what he meant by scribbling a _'s***'_ on the blank paper. Kou then nodded. "My mom couldn't stand it when I throw tantrums at people using that word, and another dirty words.", Aki explained.

"For our first meeting, we'd like for all of you to introduce yourself.", Rinka said with her sweetest smile and the boys just roared. Hell yeah pretty girl never gets old.

Akihito sure he imagined this but the big brother of Rinka seemed to stare at him intensely, he just brushed it off by joking with Kou.

"How about the blonde guy from earlier to be the first one to introduce himself?", Ryuuichi's baritone voice echoed throughout the room and stabbed Aki's eardrums mercilessly. He brought his eyes on the golden-eyes man and glared. He just smirked, "So?"

Aki stood abruptly with his head held high, "The name's Takaba Akihito. Satisfied?", then he sat with the same pace as when he stood. Kou stared at him in admiration.

Rinka could see her brother's smirk grew even wider by the kid's behaviour towards him. _This could be interesting_ , she mused.

"Okay then, next?"

* * *

 

The lunch break time hit the school's ground like a miracle given by God. Aki and Kou sat, eating their sandwiches and drinking their juices under the big apple tree. The wind whistled softly and brushed their hair in a cool sensation. The blonde boy enjoyed it so much that sometimes he could unconsciously close his eyes and felt the wind. Kou busied himself with his juice when suddenly a chatter sound could be heard from the back bushes.

"Hey, Aki. You heard that?"

Kou's question knocked him out to reality as he turned to face his friend, "What?"

"Ssh! Lowered your voice!", Kou put an index finger in front of Aki's lips as he gestured like that spy in his favorite movie. He squatted and slowly, stepped further into the suspicious bushes. Aki just obediently followed him since he had nothing to do. He tailed his friends on all fours and crawled.

Kou continued his journey towards the said bushes while Aki stucked behind. His knees gave up and he decided to rest for a bit. This is because of that long, long holiday.. My knees aren't as atheletic as before, he thought to himself.

"Interesting play you're playing, Takaba. Whose act are you enacting? A kitten's act?", a deep voice came from behind him and startled the skin out of him. He didn't move an inch as he drew his breath, _calm down Aki.. Calm down..._

"Ha-ha, you're good at sarcasm..", he slowly came back to his standing position but didn't turn to face the owner of the voice. He knew who it was even before looking at it, "..Asami-senpai."

Asami chuckled richly with his arms crossed in front of his muscular chest, "I assume you enjoy your first day."

"Yup, meet new friends, meet new teachers, meet new environments, meet good senpais, meet bad senpais, meet annoying senpais.", Akihito inadvertently emphasized the word 'annoying' with his grumpy voice. Seconds later, he felt bad talking to his new 'annoying' senpai with his back facing him, so he turned around but regretted it when the golden eyes locked immediately with hazel ones. A smirk of amusement curled up in the man's lips.

"Oh? So there are 3 types of senpais? Which one am I? Good, bad, or annoying?"

"You're annoying.", the freshman talked blatantly with his eyes jerked to one side, avoiding the senpai's gaze.

"Hm.. Is that so? Well, I feel bad then.", _but your actions didn't say the same!_ Akihito wanted to shout.

The man who stood before him was like a prince who came out of everybody's fairy tale. Handsome face, big built muscular body, a charismatic expressions and that voice of his. Everything that featured him seemed to be a blessing. From head to toe. His aura screamed power, fearless, undefeatable. In the chessboard he would play as the king, the one who's surrounded by the guards, many guards that are willing to protect him no matter what. He would be the last one standing, but once he's gone, the rest of the empire lost too.

And that was the person Aki hates the most.

This man thought he would be the king, the one who controls everything. Well, maybe almost every normal girls and abnormal boys that attended this academy had already fallen for him from the first sight, but he couldn't, wouldn't let it happen for him. Aki was a man with pride, falling for this man meant no good, so much harm. He knew this from the start but he always thought that there's something in this man that drew him in, even if he wouldn't want to admit it out loud.

Especially those golden eyes, oh God those eyes that seemed to try to absorb me..

"Are you done staring at me?", the baritone voice woke Akihito up to his reality as the boy blinked several times before speaking,

"What?"

"You just kept staring at me for about 2 minutes, without blinking. Am I really that attractive to you?"

50 shades of red spread over Akihito's face as his eyebrows furrowed into a curvy line and his eyes narrowed dangerously at the man who still smirking at him. His palms clenched into fists as he held his breath deep in him to stiffle any possible tantrums or curses his mouth could produce at that moment. Just.. Breath..

Inhale..

Exhale..

Inhale..

Unfortunately, his inhale-exhale procedurs could only help little to his self-control as his fists finally flew from his sides and targetted the flawless man's face.

But suddenly a gust of wind rushed in front of Akihito as a larger hand swapped in front of his face and gripped his flying wrist. He winced in pain as the large hand kept on restraining his poor wrist, maybe there would be a red mark circled his wrist after this.

Their positions were kinda awkward with Akihito's eyes glued to the grassy ground and his hands stopped mid-air in front of Asami's face, while Asami kept his head held high and his hand gripped the other's.

"I don't know if it's your habit to throw your fist to someone when you're nervous, but please get rid of that habit because it would only cause trouble for you."

The fresman's eyes met with golden ones and he soon opened his mouth, "You son of a bi--", at that very moment, Akihito's mom's face came into Aki's mind as she scolded his son from saying dirty words, "--cycle!", huh? Son of a bicycle? Can't I get another insulting words without using the dirty ones? Akihito thought deeply.

Asami couldn't help his laughter that swelled in the pit of his stomach when finally he laughed whole-heartedly in the boy's face. "You're truthfully a good boy, but your tsundere side could get you in trouble.", Asami then let go of the already bruising wrist and turned his back towards the boy with the red blush still tainted the freshman's cheekbones.

"D..Did you just call me 'tsundere'?!", Akihito yelled grumpily but his protests went unheard as his senpai just waved his hand in the air, indicating that 'this conversation is over'.

* * *

 

"Where the hell have you been Aki?", Kou's voice rang his hearing senses as Akihito finally pulled his head from the wooden table to face his friend's confused expression.

"Never mind that Kou. How's your investigation mission back there at the bushes?", the blonde boy sighed a little then rubbed the bridge of his nose to ease the tension that built in his temple. But that went unnoticed since Kou remembered his cool attempt on being a spy.

"OH! You remember! Yes, when I reached deeper into that bush, a pitiful meow was heard and clenched my symphatetic heart, so that's why I crawled on all four because of the narrowed space and focused my vision on the object of the sound! Turned out it's a kitten! I've taken care of the kitten and now it's taking a nap under that apple tree."

The word 'crawl' and 'kitten' sent shivers down Akihito's spine.

"I tell you just don't crawl on all four..", Akihito mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing.", Aki waved a hand on the air when the girls' squeals echoed through the room so out of the blue.

They sounded 'kyaa kyaa kyaa' until Akihito and Kou couldn't take it anymore. They cocked their head towards the corridor only to be faced by groups of girls who surrounded the source of the fangirls. Kou couldn't make it out clearly who's the victim but seconds later he could see a black raven hair came into view, as the owner's body came into surface.

"Hey, Aki. Look, that's Asami-senpai.", Akihito looked at the direction of his friend's index finger and he immediately pouted.

"Why can that kind of guy be so damn famous? I mean, it's not like he's the last guy on earth, right?"

Kou sensed something fishy and decided to dig things out, maybe he could get something bigger from a little root. "Hmm.. What happened to you? You seem to be a little bit sensitive, are you jealous? What? Did that guy steal your girlfriend? Your first kiss? Your virginity?"

Akihito ran a hand to smack his friend's upper arm as his face got red from the steam that suddenly crept up into his temple, "What the hell Kou?! Why do you even guess that 'first kiss' and 'virginity' thingy? He's a guy for fuck's sake! Besides, I'm not jealous of him or anything!"

"Well, a guy being in love with him is kind of normal to me, because, who wouldn't? He looks like a Greek God, doesn't he? Nahh.. Tsundere alert..", Kou loved to tease his new friend. Hell, his reactions were too funny to handle.

"Yup, whatever! Call him Greek God or whatever you want but that guy is not my type at all! I wouldn't fall for him, that's for sure! And what the hell with that tsundere alert?!", Aki kept yelling at Kou who's still snickering at his place.

"Easy Aki. You're aiming for the little sister, 'member?", with that said, Akihito's mind flew to the clouds up in the sky, with Rinka's face spread over the breeze.

"Oh damn it, Kou.. How can a human be so damn beautiful? Her beautifulness even crosses the limit..", the black-haired friend then chuckled to see the blonde one's eyes looked dreamy and far away, as his drool threatened to fall.

Like making his wish come true, a familiar girl in Akihito's dream walked toward them, with her hips swung elegantly on the white tile. The freshmen didn't even realize her presence when suddenly the girl herself announced it, "Akhem.. Excuse me, boys?"

The two of them startled comically as they focused of the latest intruder, who turned out to be a pretty woman. A pretty woman whose beautifulness crosses the limit. The blonde boy couldn't hold his eyes from widening as the woman in his dream approached them first. His hands twitched ever so slightly, got itched from the feeling of want to touch the girl right now. Kou could sense it, very well.

"What?", Kou asked nonchalantly, as he brought his hands into his pants pocket, looking casually at the golden-eyed girl.

"Umm.. I'm just searching for Takaba Akihito, are you the one?", she faced the now flustered blonde boy as he finally gathered his voice back to stutter a weak 'yes'.

"Great! I just felt so inspired by your harsh behavior towards my brother. I clearly remembered that first encounter when you didn't pay attention to 'big brother's important speech'. Well, I think you're just.. Cool!", she grasped the boy's hands in her and brought it between their faces. Her eyes glinted with girly dreams and promises as she grinned a wide smile, forming dimples on her sweet pink cheeks.

Akihito felt that his body had drowned into a deepest abyss by the great force of gravity, no, bigger than gravity itself. The way this girl charmed him and pulled him in with her was kind of a mystery to the blonde boy. Her brother may be kind of a jerk, but this girl seemed not. Her personality, her smile, her voice, screamed angel rather than evil. Akihito felt like he would kill just to get this girl in his grasp. She's so perfect.. Only if the big brother's not that fucking Asami Ryuuichi...

Kou elbowed his friend to wake him up to reality, but it's too late since Rinka sensed the stiffness that radiated from the boy. So she ran a soft stroke on the boy's cheek and Akihito immediately woke up with a start. "You look pale, what's wrong?", she asked softly, making the cocoons in Akihito's stomach wrecked and revealed the butterflies.

"I..I'm fine..", he slowly grabbed the girl's hand off his cheek and brought it down, along with the other tiny hand that still glued with his.

"If so then, I'm going! Bye!", she turned around and showed them her last smile, only to run off with high pace.

Akihito and Kou was left speechless at spot.

"Wow Kou.. Just.. Wow..", Akihito hit his friend's cheek with his fist and his friend suddenly got irritated with his friend's teenager act.

"Cut that out already! Don't look at her like she's some kind of worshipped God or something! Be a man! Look cool!", he brushed off Aki's hand but the boy beside him still looked at Rinka's direction in his dreamy eyes, like the girl's footsteps were some kind of the lead to the candy house that once was eaten by Hansel and Gretel.

"But dude.. I got symphonies in my head when she held my hand..", Aki dazed off, Kou got irritated.

"Just make another symphony and make it more famous than Beethoven's.", he said off-topic-ly, as he walked away from his drooling friends. Soon, Akihito caught up with his sulky friends and they continued their chat.

They didn't even realize that there were two set of golden eyes observed their every moves.

* * *

 

Two lonely boys came to their basecamp which was the old apple tree to do their mission. The evening wind brushed off their hair softly and gave off a rather nice feeling, because this whole day they've been mistaken as new servants by their senpais and the senpais have told them to do anything inappropriate (for Akihito) such as doing their duty to clean the men's bathroom for example.

Their sore muscle screamed to be cared, to be rested, but the high-spirit that lie in them didn't grant its wish and here they were, sitting under the giant tree, feeding the poor kitten a milk (re: their mission).

The kitten licked the warm mirk hesitantly, then brought up his big, round eyes. Met with Kou's kind face, it assured itself that that milk wasn't poisoned or anything. So, the furry little thing continued its dinner and slowly, the milk got drained out. Kou looked so satisfied by his good deed, but didn't realize the sulky one beside him. Yes, Akihito has been sulking since God knows how long, and he seemed not interested with the kitten, at all.

"Cheer up dude, life's still long. You can't keep on sulking because the dirty water was sprayed on you when we cleaned the bathroom right? Besides, it was a mistake!", Kou convinced his friend but Akihito didn't lower down his temper.

"It's not a mistake dammit! That blonde 2nd year senpai.. What's his name again..?"

"Su.. Su.. Suda- Sude- I think it's Sudaru.. Sudaru shuu!"

"Yeah.. Sudaru -- _whatever_  -- senpai. He did it on purpose! Giving me that evil grin while apologizing isn't apologizing at all!", the blonde freshman pouted but his hand didn't cease on stroking the soft fur of the animal.

Kou thought deeply before speaking, "...maybe you're right.. But I don't understand any possible idea why he did that on purpose.. You didn't steal his girlfriend, did you?"

Before Aki could open his mouth, Kou brought a hand in front of his face indicating that 'please don't speak' like a teacher, "..no.. It's not possible.. You're not attractive enough to steal that senpai's girlfriend.. So maybe we should sweep away that option.", the black-haired one giggled and Aki just glared at him, hard.

An apple suddenly fell onto the ground, exactly in front of Akihito. He got surprised and jumped on his seat, earning another snicker from his mate.

The school bell rang loudly, signaling everybody that it's time to leave the school immediately because the school gate would be closed for the rest of the evening. The two boys groaned because of the sudden movement, but soon find themselves limping to the front gate. They were so tired and the only wish that they would want God to grant that very moment was to teleport them straight to their room, on the bed, with the blanket covering them whole, with their clothes changed.

But unlucky them, they have to walked to the train station and went with the train. Hell, the walking session didn't please them at all, especially Akihito.

Kou's home was quiet close from the school because he only have to drop off at the first station and his house aren't so far away, he just have to walk around a block or so, and -- ta-da! -- He would find himself standing in front of his lovely front door.

But, in Akihito's case, it was too horrible. He has to drop off at the third station, then walk his way home for about three blocks. He groaned at the pain that ached on his back since his walking session started.

When they reached the station, they immediately bought their ticket and waited obediently until the train arrived. Upon arriving, they stepped behind the yellow line and waited -- again -- for the door to slide open. Once it's opened, they both stepped in and fought their way to get a chair. Akihito cursed his luck, because Kou was the one who got it, and he have to stand for the entire ride.

"Hey Kou.. Could you just give me the seat? I have another walking-slash-limping to my far-far away house after this.", Aki grunted his opinion, and his friend just grinned sadistically.

"Just wait until I drop off at the next station, after that, the seat will be yours."

The ride to the next station was like torture to the poor blonde boy. His legs shaking and his back protested. His head didn't do any good as it started to throb, increasing Akihito's current misery. Kou even dared to sleep, damn him!

The woman's voice saying that they've arrived at the next station sounded like an angel's voice in Aki's ears as Kou started to open his eyes and yawned rather big. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as it started to focus and the first thing -- person -- that he saw was Akihito, with a rather smug, evil looking face.

"Did you have a good dream, my son?", he asked, sarcastically.

Kou just brushed it off and readied himself to stand, as the train came to a halt. A lot of people got off included Kou who gave a wink as an indication of 'goodbye', but soon filled up with a lot of business people. Akihito flopped himself onto the seat and relaxed by the nice feeling it gave off. His back felt like 'phew'-ing as soon as it touched the cool surface of the plastic seat. Akihito nearly closed his eyes but soon a picture of an old granny looking so confuse got caught in his vision radar.

She looked so old and fragile, but her eyes ran back and forth, as if searching for something. And -- oh my God -- she brought plenty bags with her and seconds later Akihito couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you want to take a seat?", Akihito kindly offered and her eyes widen in happiness and excitement.

"Is it okay, young man?"

He nodded and moved to stand as the old woman took a seat in front of him. Half of him wanted to curse the sudden situation but the other half felt happy after doing that tiny little good deed. Maybe this is what Kou felt when he fed that kitten, he mused.

The journey felt like a thousand years before finally, finally, that woman's voice came into his hearing sense, saying that they've arrived at the third station. His inner childish side just wanted to jump off and spring into the surface of sea of people. But he held himself tight as he sprinted off of the train.

Finally out of the station's area, he dazed off a little bit at the thought of him walking another three blocks to his home. He has done this before, sure, plenty of times, but this time, it felt harder than the other times. Every muscles in his body protested for the countless times, but Akihito just ignored them and looked out to the great amount of people walking in front of him and dazed pitifully like a lost puppy.

He didn't have enough money to take a cab, and his mother will surely scold him if he do so, saying that they have to appreciate what they have and do their best until the end of the day, including to walk besides taking a cab for instant, showing God that they appreciate the money He has given them.

He decided that it's better to move than to protest all night. He wanted to sleep that very moment and grunting wouldn't help anything. He sighed deeply as his feet started to fly and stepped on the pavement, the other feet followed the other and soon the two joined in the move called walking.

"You look so tired, do you have a bad day?"

Akihito wanted, no, wished, no, demanded, to every gods or evils or angels or whatever that could help him that time to shove that voice away from him. He didn't want to hear, reply, or deal with the voice's owner. He was fucking tired and it's possible for him to shout when he's desperate and stress out.

The blonde boy ignored the voice and sped up his walking, only to hear another footsteps behind him walked faster than before.

"Why are you running away?"

Oh no, please, ground, earth, sky, sea, wind, please please please swallow me whole now!

A pat on his shoulder prevented him from walking any further as he stopped dead in his track. A cold sweat started rolling down his temple as his eyes closed, praying silently and muttering something that came out as an order to himself.

'Run!'

His legs suddenly got a mysterious power from God knows where and ran his bone out through the crowd of people.

The hand that seconds ago was on his sore shoulder appeared out of nowhere and caught his whole body-control, flipping the blonde's body to face its captor.

"He-Hello Asami-senpai..", the boy nonchalantly greeted his senior and laughed sheepishly because of the awkward situation. He just did an attempt on running away from his senpai!

"I see you're so full of energy even at night times.", he smirked devilishly and Akihito immediately knew that whatever came into the man's mind didn't mean anything good.

They stared at each other then finally Asami spoke to break the tension that slowly built itself between them, "What are you doing here?"

"Going home, what else?"

The older man just hum-med at him, "Do you want me to accompany you?"

Akihito was caught red-handed dazing off -- again --, "Wha-? Why?"

"Because your legs have been shaking since minutes ago, and I don't think you can limp your bones until you reach your home."

The freshman wanted to open his mouth to protest again but Asami gave that 'I'm not talking anymore' expression and Akihito decided that his words were final. "Fine.."

"Where's your house?"

"Seven blocks from here.", _let's see if he could keep up his words to send me home after that words_ , the boy wickedly planned things out in his head.

"Okay.", with that said, Asami grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him through the street. Akihito was -- of course -- bewildered by the man's strong commitment.

A "You still want to send me home?" Blurted out from his throat before he could stop it.

Asami didn't turn his head when he replied, "Yes."

Akihito shrugged off his hand and glued his eyes to the cold pavement, "I lied."

The senpai took a hold of the freshman's hand once again, "I know."

Aki scowled and cursed under his breath, earning a rich chuckle came out from Asami's mouth.

Soon they found themselves on the neighborhood area, from there on they only have to walk three blocks. Akihito has to admit, that his legs have given up minutes ago, when they passed the playground park and kept on walking instead of taking a break. His legs were already screaming for help at this very minute and his head kept on throbbing mercilessly.

"Ah.. F with three stars..", he growled and Asami caught the boy's situation.

"Are you tired?"

"What do you think?", he glared at the older teen. The sleepiness that crept into his mind didn't help him at all, as his body started to move wobbly on its own.

\-- Super -- surprisingly, Asami knelt with his back facing Akihito and Akihito just confusingly stared at the wide back spread before him. "What?"

"I will lift you."

Aki's eyes got widen and he couldn't hold the blush that invaded his cheekbones, then his whole face.

"What?! I.. It's embarrassing!", he cried out.

"Stop your tsundere act and jump. You'll find yourself faint in any minute if you don't get on my back now."

Akihito pouted at the word 'tsundere' thrown at him but he still has to agree with Asami at some point. He's dead tired and need to rest. Well, if a 'rest while moving' option was possible to be available, then being lifted by Asami was the right choice.

After minutes of thinking, measuring, and concluding, Akihito finally found himself on Asami's back, with his hands encircled the older teen's neck. Asami lightly held his wobbly legs and jumped him a little bit, signaling that he's ready to go.

The whole ride seemed so silent when Akihito found his eyes drew heavier and heavier within minutes. The freshman's snore rang softly in Asami's ear as his rumbling laugh trembled in the cold night air.


	2. New Friend and Selfies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something exciting happened at the second day... for most students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contained a bit more OOCness.. especially on Asami..
> 
> I'm sorry Asami-sama!!!

Day 2

* * *

 

The alarm clock rang loudly beside his ears, waking the soul out of him as he woke up with a start. His eyes widened and the mouth panted. Akihito looked so homelessly on his single bed with -- surprisingly -- changed clothes. He blinked rapidly to gather up his senses before his mind flew back to last night's event. _What happened after his senpai gave him a piggy-back ride home?_

His wooden door slammed open and he jumped again on his bed. Takaba Arisu -- his mother -- revealed herself with her apron dangled weakly on her neck. She already tied her hair into a bun in the morning.

"Aki-chan! Now that you're finally awake, it's time for your interrogation!", the older lady declared. Her son just shivered and she could see him shrinked into the bed.

"W-what interrogation?..", well maybe Asami's creepy, but his mom is the creepiest creature that has ever existed in this world!

She leaned closer and crawled onto the son's bed, "Who.is.that.man.?"

"W-what man..."

"That black-haired, handsome guy who brought you home last night!!", she excitedly squealed like a fangirl, that moment Aki wondered  _are the girls population in Japan have turned into fangirls?_

"Oh.. He is.. My.. Senpai..", he stuttered out, considering his hoarse and morning voice. His mom just jingled on the bed and shaked the bed in excitement like a little kid. Her hair bobbed up and down with the rythm of the weird movement.

"Oh my God.. Oh my God.. Oh my God! Have the two of you already dating?!"

Akihito's stomach grumbled and the nausea feeling stormed into his poor, empty belly. The blonde boy just wanted to vomit at his mom's question, "What the hell... What's with that 'dating' thingy? I'm not gay, mom!"

His mom rolled her eyes and slumped her body on the edge of the comfy bed, "Well, a guy being in love with him is kind of normal to me, because, who wouldn't? He looks like a Greek God, doesn't he?", Akihito felt like he has heard it before from someone but his hazy mind couldn't bring up who it was.

Instead, he shrugged off the uneasiness and shoved the woman Takaba off of his bed. "Mom, could you just diligently went downstair, and prepared a nice steaming omelete with a sauce on its surface saying 'good morning'? Because I really need time for myself right now to get ready for school."

The older Takaba felt offended by her son's behavior. _Did he just kick me out?_ She mused.

"Well, whatever. But if you plan on never telling me about your development with that handsome senpai of yours, don't you ever think I will serve you dinner again!", she then slammed the door closed, making the interior inside her little boy's room trembled by the turbulence.

He sighed a deep breath and soon found himself laying on his dreamy bed again, silently staring at the white ceiling above his being. His body was still sore but it got better over a night. They would start to ache if he moved into a certain kind of position, but as long as he keep his composure for the rest of the day, he believed his body wouldn't ache.

His eyes started to close and once again, his mind flew back to the memory of last night. The memory of him being in an exclusive piggy-back ride of his Greek God-like senpai.

He could feel the wind rustling just enough to ruffle his blonde strand of hair as the black ones started joining in unison with the blonde ones. The atmosphere was so gentle last night that he didn't even realise he was on the back of his least-favorite senpai. He wondered if Asami ever gave any piggy-back ride to another person too.. Because he seemed to be a playboy. Either if the target's a boy or a girl, Aki sworn that man could get them in his bed in an hour.

Because he almost fell for it too, fell for that strong embrace, fell for his gentle and caring personality, fell for him, fell for Asami.

Last night, when the older teen knelt to offer the ride, his heart -- against his will -- started to pace up a little bit than usual because of the sudden gentle of act.

He's an arrogant person for fuck's sake, and he didn't even have any qualification to be the princess' prince charming. A prince charming should be a tender one, full of kindness, and most of all, unarrogant. Girls shouldn't fall for him, no, anyone shouldn't fall for him.

Yet again, he succeed on captivating everyone's attention. Every hearts that have a pulse are in his grasp, beating for only one man who could control them, Asami Ryuuichi.

He didn't want that. He wanted to be the one who's out of his hands, who's out of his control. Who's the only one who could control Asami instead, drive him out of all sanity he knows in this world. Because Akihito is just that kind of person. A person who wants to be free. No one could bind him in a certain kind of rule, nahh, it's just not his style to obediently follow one.

Then a picture of Asami Rinka came into view, as she smiled beautifully at Akihito's dreamy one.

"Argh.. Rinka.. No matter how your brother desperately try to captivate me, you're the only one who hold onto this.", he poked his left chest and smiled idiotically towards the white ceiling. Maybe if the ceiling could talk, it would spit on Akihito's face that very moment.

The blonde boy then decided it's time to change and get ready for school. He grabbed his uniform -- a white long-sleeves shirt, a pair of blue checkered trousers, and a same patterned tie -- and a pair of his favorite white socks. He felt so comfortable wearing those. Taking his bag and slung it acrossed his chest, he climbed down the stairs and went to the kitchen to find his mom busied herself on preparing her son's bento. He has enthusiastically said that he didn't need it but his mom -- with the same enthusiasm -- fought her way against her beloved son and said that he needs enough nutrition for the day. He just shrugged it off with a meek 'whatever' and his mom just smirked evilishly, facing her victory.

He thought about greeting his mom but then remember that the old lady has greeted him more than enough this morning so he decided to just take a seat, not even bothered by his mom hot glare sent flying upon him.

"Not even a good morning, Aki-chan?", she growled in her most scariest, dangerest voice.

Akihito didn't even shiver one bit because he's already gotten use to it, "You've greeted me this morning, remember? Even before knocking my door.", he blatantly replied.

The older woman grumpily got back on her work which contained on wrapping the bento up and prepared for the chopsticks. She really loved to treat his son like a little, poor, fragile baby who couldn't do anything. That's why Aki has grown into a stubborn -- tsundere -- kid under his mom's observation.

"Where's dad?", Takaba Arisu jumped on her spot as the question flew from her son's mouth, still munching on the hot steaming omelete. She bet that the rice already spreaded around her cute son, from the way he chewed while talking. She always scolds her son because of his unhealthy ways to eat, but the scoldings just went to his left ear, and out from the right one. She sighed.

"He's still in a business trip, remember?", she shakingly answered, but her son was so dense that he didn't realise the sudden stiffness of his mom. Instead, he murmured an 'oh' and continued his breakfast.

The truth was, his father was out there, chasing criminals. Revealing their dark and most unknown secrets that they keep in themselves. Takaba Kinosuke is his name. He takes in the pleasure of discovering something that the public doesn't know, something the public doesn't, couldn't understand.

Takaba Akihito sure didn't know about it.. Yet. The parents thought that it's only for the best to let their son know it on his own or wait for the right time to tell him about it. He's too innocent so they were too afraid to let the kid drowned in the darkness of his father's world. They don't have the heart to. Akihito was a naïve kid and he could follow someone's path if he wants to.

And the worst was, Takaba Kinosuke's existence was yet to know. He has gone for four days straight and Aki has questioned his presence for four nights and three days. Of course Takaba Arisu couldn't take it anymore but she held herself tight. This is for the best.

After several munches and chews, Akihito ended his breakfast nicely with a glass of white milk, his favorite. "I'm going mom!", he took his bento away from his mom's grasp and sprinted full speed towards the front door. His presence has gone after a 'click'.

Oh, how she wants those smiles and childish acts of her son would stay in him forever.

* * *

 

The blonde hair bobbed up and down, synchronizing the rythm of the owner's legs movement. Akihito didn't know -- despite of his still aching muscle -- he felt happier than usual. Maybe it was because of the bright blue sky hanging just above his head, or the old people in his neighborhood that always greet him every morning, _nah_ it's just a bonus points to his happiness gauge.

"That old lady lied again.", he mumbled to himself.

Yes, Takaba Akihito knows the existence of Takaba Kinosuke's kind of job. He understands it perfectly. _He's a photographer right? Crime photographer?_ He assured himself.

He has heard several groups of business-like people in the train discussed something and they mentioned the name 'Takaba' or 'Kinosuke' plenty of times. When the curiosity has won him over, Akihito did a research and -- voila! -- he knew it within three days, but still acted feign innocence with his old woman.

 _Why wouldn't she tell me?_ Akihito wondered.

They may look like a happy family without any circumstances but the gap between each members was quiet big. He admitted. His mom never told him anything that's related to his dad, or herself, she just prioritied him. Talking about 'you have to keep a fresh mind' and 'do your homework' were the sentences she sent to him every single day.

 _Maybe she doesn't want me to follow dad's path.. To be a photographer just like him.. But, sorry mom. I've already chose it. I'm determined to become a photographer just like him!_ He thought to himself.

"You even have such energy in this early morning? Impressive.", a bold and strong voice came from behind him, making his walking session came into a halt. _Damn it, is it even possible for him to be everywhere?_

Akihito turned his face with a wide -- fake -- smile platered on his face, earning dimples high above his cheekbones, "Good morning, Asami-senpai.", _hell.. Why does it have to be the big brother? Why couldn't it be the sister, the cute little sister?_ Oh if she has the possibility to be everywhere, Aki wished for her to replace her brother instead. It would be nice for the two of us to walk to school.. Holding hands.. Talking to each other.. Kissi--

"What happened? Your face suddenly turned goofy and dreamy.. It's like you're asking for--"

"For what?", at this point, the rage gauge of Takaba Akihito has reached its limit, because Asami has mercilessly cut out his dream.. He didn't even get the kissing part!

"For a kiss.", at that, Asami leaned closer until his and Akihito's face were inch apart. The heat suddenly crept into the blonde boy's face and he's afraid that his senpai would feel it too. To make things worse, his heart beat paced up so much, it's painful.

But Asami's charm and calming breaths somehow calmed Akihito down to the core. Before he even knew it, he leaned closer toward the older teen, and starting to close the distance between them. Asami just bent there, waiting for the freshman to make a move. When the blonde boy tilted his head to do the 'kissing part' in his left-off dream, the girly voice suddenly beamed somewhere far away from them.

"Ryuu niisan!", Akihito then came back to his senses, and shoved Asami as far as he could -- even though at the end Asami didn't budge a bit -- and put a hand in the left side of his chest.

"What the hell Asami-senpai!!", he yelled, earning an arched eyebrow pointed directly upon him.

Akihito's still grasping for air when a dark-haired girl came and approached him from behind, "Oh? Takaba-san?", ah.. That voice.. Is an angel's voice in my dream..

"Oh.. Good morning, Asami-senpa--"

"Just call me Rin. It's confusing though because you're obviously sandwiched by two Asamis here.", she giggled. Ah.. Those cute dimples..

Then the realisation hit Akihito hard on the head. _Wait.. Sh. She.. She has given me the access to call her given name! Sweet mother of God!!_

Akihito was obviously grinning at himself when suddenly a strong arm wrapped his shoulders and slammed it hard onto a big hard chest, he was utterly confused and lost, "What are you doing here?", Asami spoke coldly toward his little sister. Rinka just smiled.

"I just wanted to go to school together with you! How can you be so mean to me, niisan~~!", she whined slightly and pouted. At that very moment, Akihito thought that he could die on the spot from blood loss.

"Well I'm sorry but you see, I'm currently occupied here.", the older Asami jerked his head toward the blonde. Seconds later, Aki understood what he meant and shrugged off the senpai's strong hold from his smaller shoulders.

"What the-- who said I'm occupying you?!", he glared hard at Asami, then, "Ah, Rin-san, how about you and I walk together?", of course Asami arched an eyebrow at the sudden act of gentleness. Akihito was so cold toward him but when he turned his face to Rinka, he changed into a knight in shining armor. This is worth investigating for, Asami wickedly thought.

"Ah! That's a good idea! Let's go, Aki-kun!", she grabbed Aki's hand and his unprepared heart beat rapidly against his chest, pounding really hard like it intended to break through his ribs. Akihito couldn't hold out a blush as the girl dragged him to run through the neighborhood area, and into the crowded city street.

Asami was standing there, thinking.

* * *

 

The cool wind brushed their hair as Kou patted the kitten's head rather soothingly so the tiny animal could sleep soundly. His eyes looked tender, more tender than any fluffy clouds that existed in the sky. He hummed his favorite music as it was a lullaby to sent his kitten to its dreamland. The kitten purred into the gentle touch, as it curled into a ball and fell into a deep slumber. Kou then looked up to face the bluest sky, closing his eyes and inhaling the fresh oxygen into his lungs. His lips then spread wide into a charming smi--

"Stop acting like a prince charming, you make me sick.", Akihito spat bitterly as he chewed down the meat from his perfect wrapped bento.

Kou's eyelids opened with an enormous force as he turned his head and glared at Akihito. "What? I didn't act like a prince charming! Ah, maybe I really do look like one so you accuse me to do so.", he confidentally said.

The blonde boy then did a vomiting motion as he stared disgustingly into his black-haired friend.

It was quiet somehow, only the two of them were currently there. The students usually go to the canteen, and eat their lunches there. It was such a coincidence and quiet a lucky chance for the two freshmen to find their basecamp, the old apple tree. The tree was so big and old, but it's foundation was still sturdy, strong enough to hold two hume hyperactive boys.

A rustling sound was heard from the bushes -- again -- and Kou started to act like a spy.. Again. His eyes sharpened and narrowed as he focused his hearing senses, trying to find the source.

"Oi, Aki! This way.", he heavily whispered, heavy enough for only Aki to hear.

Akihito has experienced bad experiences (being called a tsundere by that Asami-senpai) the last time Kou left him, and he didn't want that to happen twice. So, as a wise man would do, he tailed his friend in a short distance, squatting beside him like a faithful soldier waiting for orders. Kou got confused by his friend's sudden on guard behavior but he just 'whatever'-ed that and kept on moving into that suspicious source of sound.

"Ya.. --kato..", a girlish voice came from that space and Kou came to a halt. Akihito almost fell to his face when his friend suddenly stopped on his track.

"Hey, what the--"

"Ssh!", the black-haired boy put a hand in front of Akihito as a sign of 'shut up'. He didn't like it when his friend ordered him around but whatever, he'd rather follow Kou's orders than being caught up by Asami-senpai.

"Yah~~~~! Takato you bully nee~~~", a whiny girl's voice echoed from that suspicious place and from that on, Akihito and Kou exchanged looks.

For the very first time, their minds met. And instead of blurting it off, they did a telepathy.

_'Great, a couple making out in the school ground.'_

The blonde one then stratched his the back of his head as he laughed awkwardly, "Well.. I guess we have no other choice but to leave this case, right Kou?"

His friend nodded, "Yeah, it's rude to disturb someone's privacy."

With that said, the both of them squatted back to their basecamp only to be stopped -- again -- when a man's voice came from the exact place that they wanted so bad to leave.

"What the fuck is a first year doing here?! With my girl?!?!", _that sounds bad..._ They once again telepathied.

"Wha-- Arbatov-senpai!! I--", and a sound of someone's face being punched by a hard knuckle followed after that.

Akihito fought the urge to ambush the people-with-business there so bad. He didn't want to get any more trouble with more senpais, hell, he even already has a problem with Asami's family it seems. But like every actions in Viewfinder series he applied, there's no wonder that his heroine act took the best of him. So, with three minutes of thinking, calculating, and formulating, Takaba Akihito a.k.a a knight in shining armor, jumped bravily with the help of the wind and narrowed his eyes gracefully at the three people who held a 'deer caught in headlights' expression.

There, stood a short black haired boy, cheek was already bruised from the earlier knuckle attack, with a girl hid behind him with fear plastered all over her full of make up face. Her hands clung possessively into the black-haired ones and hung her face behind his back. Not very far from there, a blonde tall teen stood with rage and fury in his eyes. The senpai stood a defensive position -- two fists hung in the air in front of his chest, his legs slightly apart -- as he glared at the two humans with disgust and anger.

The three of them seemed to really caught up in their current conflict because as soon as they discovered Akihito's presence, they just brushed it off and continued their earlier intense encounter. Akihito's jaw almost dropped to the ground full of dirt but he held himself tight and shut his lips into a fine thin line.

Kou slowly approached Akihito and kept his distance as closest as possible to his friend. _Maybe if Aki needs help I could lend some_ , he thought.

"Arbatov-senpai.. I..", the black haired freshman tried to stutter out words but soon was cut off by the tall upperclassmen.

"Shut your crap. It's so clear. You stole my pretty and helpless girlfriend with your cheap seduces!"

Akihito could see the 'It's not my fault' words screamed loudly from the poor freshman's face. But he and Kou were really surprised by their cold treatment and just froze there, not moving a single inch.

The girl used her fake tears to run to the blonde senpai and flomped into his embrace. The teen then hugged the girl tight like he would never let her go. He then sent a deadly glare toward the black-haired boy.

"Once this happens again, and it's not over with just your cheek!", then the two of them walked to the corridor, compounding themselves with another students.

The poor boy then slid to sit on the ground and held his cheek in his palm. When a groan came near Aki's and Kou's hearing radar, they immediately came back to their senses and finally realised the situation. They hurriedly ran toward the injured one and bent over to check his cheek's condition.

"You okay?", Akihito asked, full with concern as he looked worriedly at the bruising pain.

He nodded weakly so it's not an 'okay' in Kou's vision.

"You look like in big trouble now. Name?", Kou offered a hand to pull the boy up and he gratefully accepted said hand.

"Takato."

"Soo.. Takato, how did you meet that chick? She doesn't look like a really good innocent one..", Akihito settled himself so now he was standing beside him.

"She.. She was the one who seduce me! I don't even know that she has a boyfriend, and a senior! I even love her.. Damn it..", Akihito glanced at Kou and his friend surprisingly understand at the glance. This Takato doesn't need to be reminded about those girl's bitter memories with him.

"Don't worry Takato, you'll soon get over that big boobs slut.", Akihito blatantly spat it out without thinking.

Kou almost elbowed him when they heard Takato laughed, "Yeah right. She's a total slut. Getting over her should be an easy task.", the three of them smiled to each other then headed over to the freshmen's basecamp, the old apple tree.

"Hey, I don't even know your name, guys.", Takato said as he sat comfortably at one of the tree's big roots.

"The name's Akihito, or Aki for short."

"Kou, well it's already short so you should call me Kou. But if you insist to call me with a longer name, you should start it with 'handsome prince charming Kou'."

With that said, Akihito threw a deadly hit on Kou's head and their laughters echoed through the place.

* * *

 

"So for this activity, I want you guys to take a selfie for each seniors! You can take it with the second years, but I suggest you to take it with the third years. Because this is their last year and well, this is your last chance to take a picture with your favorite third year senpai, isn't it?", Rinka said with a wink and the guys at the back of the class went uproar. Hell yeah, cute girls' charm rocks!

Akihito and Kou joined in unison with their wolf-whistling duties, but soon they decided to stop doing that as Fei Long glared with his sharp eyes, again.

"Remember, this is task of four days prior, so you can take your time to do it. Also, we want you to put the pictures in an album and give it to us so we could check on them. Make sure the album is full. The album must be..", then the big brother Asami explained the whole thing about the required album's quality. The whole class grew silent in admiration as the black-gelled backwards-haired senpai spoke...except Akihito. He just listened impatiently as he checked his nails, maybe seeing his nails was the least he could do to wait this high-and-mighty senpai to finish his speech.

When the bell rang, the students flooded the silent corridor and began their current tasks, taking a selfie with seniors!

Akihito felt so happy that he fortunately brought his iPod. It's easier to take selfies with it, right?

Then, Akihito, Kou, and Takato -- their new friend -- started the seniors hunting. They took a selfie with every seniors they passed, but they often mistaken the seniors with their same-generation friends. Well, their generation's-faces seemed to have that older feeling so it's not a surprise to mistake them as the seniors. But they had a quality time to know each other, blatantly laughed it out when they found out that they're actually taking selfies with their classmates.

The first years didn't care how many pictures they took, they just kept on taking selfies without considering of how much the album could take. Hell, they could save it in their laptop, or computer, or anything. Anything that could handle this much of good memories with each others.

Their task was halted immediately when the bell rang again, indicating for the students to go to their own classrooms. _Another five-hours-lecture from the teacher.._ Akihito sighed.

The full corridor suddenly went insidiously quiet with no students running and chattering. Everything was so quiet even in the classrooms. The students were forced to listen to the teacher's lifestory which lasted for another two hours. Maybe if the bell ring again they would cry in happiness because this teacher's lifestory seemed to be a history lesson, _he's too old!_

Akihito almost fell asleep when suddenly that angelic sound of the school bell rang loudly through classes, waking every -- already -- sleeping students to face reality. Kou felt sorry for that old teacher because he limped to go out from the classroom, probably because of his weak limbs. But seconds later, his worries turned into excitement as Aki dragged him to the once again crowded corridor, and continued their earlier quest.

The three of them (including Takato) became best of the best friends within three hours of glueing to each other. They took photos together and even set it as their profile pictures in every social medias they have. The photo itself was really simple, with three faces, grinning idiotically to the camera, with Akihito's peace sign placed in front of Kou's nose holes. Maybe they could be a selfie superstar that could boom in instagram.

They randomly took selfies in every school areas until a picture of Asami Ryuuichi being surrounded by many fans came into their outer vision. Akihito was busy enough with his iPod that he didn't realise his two best friends were staring and admiring Asami of how popular and famous he is with the juniors. They shook their heads at the same time.

"You couldn't consider yourself being a prince charming if you can't beat down his popularity, Kou.", Takato unconsciously spoke bitterly to Kou, who just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, look at him. Good-looking bastard.", Kou looked at one of the girl who struggled to get a single selfie with this senpai, damn she's hot.

"Hey guys! What are you staring? Panties?", Akihito clung to his best friends from behind, startling them from their staring contest.

"No, shit. We're staring at the girl's magnet.", with that said, Akihito brought his eyes and followed Kou's gaze, then his vision departed on a certain kind of bastard he knows.

He mumbled an 'oh' before shaking off the two dazed off boys, "Hey come on. There's no use to get jealous over him, he's not worth it.", then the three of them left the area.

* * *

 

The last school bell of the day rang indicating that it's time to go home. Akihito was planning to go to a game station near Shinjuku with his besties but his plan was crumbled down immediately by Kou's and Takato's rejection, saying that the two have other business to attend. Kou had a part-time work to do and Takato had to pick his little baby girl from the kindergarten. Thus, leaving poor Takaba Akihito alone at their basecamp.

He grunted pitifully at himself when he realised that he's a total loner at the moment, only being accompanied by the stray kitten Kou and Aki had found yesterday. He pet the animal's head until it fell asleep, _it really likes to sleep.._ Akihito mused.

His mind flew to his iPod and he enthusiastically picked it up from his bag. The battery was really low; 13%. Whatever, he'd be going home anyways in less than an hour.

He touched the gallery icon that was placed on the right corner of the screen. Then it swapped directly to his gallery manager. There were several photo albums in there, including the blonde boy's junior high school memories, his family's and his personal's (which couldn't be mentioned). He opened the camera roll and the screen swapped into bunches of photos. He opened one by one, seeing so many ridiculous face plastered on his iPod's monitor. He couldn't believe it himself, that he could get acquainted with so many people in just one day. He giggled at that thought. Maybe this senior high school years won't be so bad at all.

Then he came to a picture of him taking a selfie with his beloved dream girl, Asami Rinka.

"Oh my God..", he dazed off.

He looked like a retard in that photo! Rinka was smiling brightly and there his face sat, with a shy smile spread below his nose, and he fidgetedly try to hold the iPod. Even Rinka was the one who clung her hand behind his shoulders! _Look how ungentlemen and coward I was..._

"I believe the school bell had rang it's last, no?", the deep baritone voice knocked Akihito's soul out of his body.

He dazed off, didn't want to believe that there's a person -- a creature -- stood behind him like he's some kind of a Greek God... _Hell.. When did this Greek God thingy start?_

He drew a deep breath and kept on petting the kitten's head, only to realise that he had put a little bit pressure in his hand and the kitten woke up, hissed in pain and walked away from Akihito slightly. It just away from about a metre from Aki and it decided to take the continuing nap there. The freshman sighed. _Well, if I don't deal with this as soon as possible, he would haunt me down to my home.. And that's worse._

"So, Asami-senpai, what are you doing here? Patrolling the remaining students that still in the school ground?", Akihito stood up to his feet and stared at the golden eyed senpai behind him.

"Kind of.", he chuckled...growled.

Asami's eyes ran from Akihito's right hand and dropped onto the device that latched with it, an iPod.

"W-what?", Akihito stuttered out as his eyes trailed the senpai's gaze, he then stared at his iPod as well.

"You haven't taken a selfie with me yet."

That sentence sent shiver down Akihito's spine as he didn't dare to spit a word or two. _The hell.. Did he just unconsciously ask me to take a selfie with him?_

"So what? I have taken enough with the senio-- eh wait!! Don't take it!!", Akihito cried out when that strong hand swapped away his iPod from his clutch, stealing it and observing it.

Akihito kept struggling to take hold of his precious iPod, but Asami held him still with his other hand, pushing him off his iPod's radar.

"You took pictures with your friends.. But you just took like one, two, three, ten pictures with seniors."

"Wai-- no! I took a hell bunch of pictures with seniors! Don't you dare delete it!! Aaargh!", the blonde freshman stressed himself out as he got out from the senpai's firm grasp.

They just stood there, awkward silence crept between them. Until,

"If I take a selfie with you, would you give me back my iPod?"

Asami didn't say anything, just nodded. He nodded slightly... Arrogant bastard.

"Hooooo-kay.. Let's take a selfie then..", Akihito took the iPod and planned to run away, but Asami's firm grip on his shoulders of course prevented him to do so. He sighed, so I really should do this..

Like a thunder strike down the earth and break it in half, the iPod's battery had came to 0% and it unfortunately drew a dark, black screen to their visions. Akihito yelped out but then felt grateful by his iPod's sudden dead demeanour.

"Heh.. Looks like we can't take a selfie.. My iPod's dead and I don't bring the charger..", he tried to squirm away from the hold but to no avail.

Asami then fished something in his pants pocket and drew out an iPhone. Akihito nearly screamed at the mighty entrance of the device and he got panic. Like seriously, he never really got panic when someone wants to take a picture with him.. Until now.

"Then, we will take it with my phone.", Asami said it with a final. Akihito really couldn't win this kind of argument with Asami.

Akihito sighed defeatedly as Asami never loosened up his hold. Now they were facing the camera and the freshman just grinned....fidgetedly. He really didn't know what should he feel right then.. Because all of this stuffs felt so damn ridiculous in his tiny mind. His detest senpai wanted to take a selfie with him and he couldn't do anything but agreed.

He saw Asami setting his most handsome features into view, "Ready?"

Akihito nodded. _Hell, this looks like those adrenaline challenge than taking a selfie._

To his surprise, Asami held him closer in a swift motion and went straight to his lips, biting the lower lip. Akihito yelped but his eyes never left the camera, when suddenly the senpai's thumb reached the shutter button and a 'click' echoed in Aki's ears. The photo came out really nice with Akihito's flustered expression and Asami's confident one, with his teeth nibbled at Aki's lower lip and he smiled rather cheekily.

Akihito blushed, "Asami what the hell! You surprised the shit out of me and now my lower lip is hurt as hell!! Ouch..", he couldn't hold out the dirty words that easily slipped out his lips. He groaned when his lower lip screamed in pain.

"Oh is it really hurt?", with that said, Asami leaned closer and latched his lips with Akihito's, sealing it. Akihito's eyes widened in surprise from the senpai's sudden action.

Asami started with a chaste kiss and without wasting any more time, he graciously went further to lick the bruising lip and the upper one, making it incredibly wet with his saliva. Akihito tried to wriggle out from the strong arms that were currently immobilizing him to the owner of it when suddenly a hand took his iPod away and put it back to his back pocket. When the device was finally tucked fine in the pocket, the hand didn't leave, instead it grabbed Akihito's ass and gropped it in a crushing grip. The blonde boy of course gasped and moaned at the motion and Asami took the best out of it. He traveled the freshman's hot cavern with his skilfull tongue and explored every inch of it, leaving nothing untouched. Akihito's mind was blank as his legs threatened to fall, couldn't hold his weight well. But the black-haired senpai noticed it too well and held the boy's waist so he wouldn't fall, he made sure of it.

Akihito couldn't hold out a moan that escaped his mouth as Asami's tongue went deeper, almost to his throat. He fought the tongue with his and tried to push it out, only to be in a battle-tongue with the powerful one before him. They kept on tasting each other until Akihito came back to his senses, and with all the energy he had left, pushed Asami out of his grasp and slammed him rather hard to the tree.

"What the--", he gasped out, panted and grasped for air that had escaped his lungs seconds ago.

Asami just smirked, he truly expected that kind of reaction from the boy, "Do you want the picture? I could send it through e-mail."

"Like hell!!", he stomped and grabbed his bag, slung it across his chest and walked grumpily to the front gate, cursing Asami all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kinda weird for Asami to ask a selfie with Aki but I just can't help it:(  
> For most of you who likes the cool Asami I'm so so so sorry!
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series.


	3. The Kiss and The Cleaning Day

Day 3

* * *

 

Evening changed into night within a blink of an eye. The business-kind-of-people made their way home of the busy streets. After that, the city were filled with another kind of people, those night people. Where every fun things, fun night could be enjoyed with cheap beers and friends.

Takaba Akihito knew that, once he's out with a bunch of night people, he would let himself go with the flow. He's that kind of person though. A person who pretends to be an adult, but the truth deep inside him screamed brat.

He stomped his feet down the pavement of Shinjuku streets, and stormed away from the crowd of people. It was so cold that night when he realised that he was already away from home too long. 9 missed calls from his mom didn't scare him though...well maybe it would scare the shit out of him if he's 2 metres away from his front door.

He went to the nearby train station and bought his ticket like his usual routine. The train was so full that he needed to squish out through people so that he could go in safely. He sat when somebody left at the next station and relaxed himself into the seat. He was about to sleep when somebody's weight could be felt through his skin.

"Oh, that young man!", a granny voice rang at his ears as his eyes shot open and met with wrinkled ones.

"Good evening.", Akihito threw her a friendly smile and she smiled back.

"You couldn't call it evening, could you? It's already so late, what are you doing in this hour?", the granny asked concernly at the blonde boy.

Akihito just sighed, "I kind of having a hectic day today so.. Yeah.."

"Wandering off?"

The boy nodded.

"You should go home now.. It's getting late and your mom must be worried about you right now."

"As you can see.. I'm on my way now..", Akihito giggled and the old lady just went along with him, enjoying their friendly athmosphere spreaded around them.

The long ride had came to the third station and Akihito apologetically excused himself from cutting off his immersed chat with the lady. They both waved their hands and parted with a smile plastered on their faces.

Akihito's legs were lighter than usual as he made his way through the cold crisp night air. His head bobbed up and downed rythmically as his footsteps, making his 3-blocks journey came to an end.

He walked to his front door and knocked several times, earning no answer and no indication that his mom was going to open up the door anytime soon. He waited patiently for a good 15 minutes, and after that, his worries took the best out of him.

_What if some burglar came in?_

_What if my mom got so helpless and couldn't fight the burglar?!_

_What if my mom got tied up in a dark room?!_

_What if--?!_

He then fished his duplicate key and the jigling sound voiced into the quiet night. He hurriedly put the key into the keyhole and turned it clockwise and the door successfully opened. He slammed the door in a rush and found no one and no sound at all when his foot stepped on the genkan. He slowly took off his shoes and trotted into the empty living room. _Weird.. Mom usually watches her favorite K-drama there in this hour.._ He mused.

The kitchen was.. Strangely quiet as well. And it was making Aki's panic gauge to fill up even more. His eyes started to trail off to every corners in their small spaces, but he didn't feel any presence at all. His feet then decided to step on the stairs as he made his way towards the second floor, where his bedroom and his parents' were located.

He passed the first door, which led to his parents' room. No.. There's no sound at all..

At that very moment he felt like he was being absorbed into some kind of a horror movie like Insidious. Him being a lonely child with no one to play and starts to wander alone in his new house.. Only to find an empty room with old furniture within it. He comes in and checks the wardrobe because it suddenly opens up with a slow and torturing sound of 'creak'. When he tiptoes toward it, he--

 _No!!_ Akihito got goosebumps from his suddenly imaginative mind. He loved horror and thriller movies but he didn't like it one bit if it comes into real life. The idea itself could make his bones crawled out from his skin.

He shook his head to kicked those thoughts away. His steps became steadier and steadier, as he finally reached his bedroom door. The door was slightly opened ajar, letting any outsider to look inside. His bedroom was light up and he could see his mom's shadow. He felt relief but at some point, worries crept up into him at the sight that the shadow didn't move an inch.

He braced himself and finally, finally, stomped his foot and silently announced his entrance. But his mom didn't even turn around to face the intruder. _Mom.. I don't care how lame your jokes are but seriously this isn't funny!_

The older Takaba was sitting in front of her son’s desk, eyes glued on the monitor of his PC. The light from the wallpaper shone to her face to illuminate some parts of it. Her right hand rested on the mouse, didn't move.

Akihito's legs started to seize up their distances as his hand tapped on the older woman's shoulder softly. "Mom?"

After several torturing seconds of his life, Takaba Arisu finally turned to face her one and only son, with her half-lifted eyes and tired looking face. "What?"

The boy beamed into happiness as he realised that his mom didn't go mad from waiting for him until late, and he showed it by hugging his mom tight.

"Oh my God! I'm so glad! I thought you've gone mad from waiting up for me!!"

"What the-- I'm not mad!", the older woman shoved off her son's hands. Akihito didn't care, his smile still plastered on his face.

"What are you doing mom? I thought that there's nothing more important for you than watching those K-dramas at this hour.", the blonde boy quipped out as he threw his bag on his bed and flomped down the matress.

"This, is more important, Takaba Akihito. Probably you should come and join me.", Akihito looked confusingly at his mom because she didn't waver her vision, still staring at the cold glass separating her eyes from the PC's monitor/system.

The boy's legs moved to his mom's sitting figure and he bent low to reach his mom's eye level.

"What is more imp-- EIII WHAT THE FUCK."

His hazel eyes widened at the picture that's served in front of him. Yes, it was a picture of him, lip got bitten by a certain kind of bastard he knows. He slowly averted his gaze from that horrifying picture to his mom's face. There, he didn't see his mom, he saw a teenage girl in her puberty with her wide eyes and dreamy expression. His mom had turned into a total fangirl that's for sure.

After seconds of thinking hard, Akihito then decided to flee before his mom squealed like a real fangirl, but he cursed his own luck. When he was about to turn away, a warm hand who belonged to his one and only mom grabbed his wrist and pulled Aki hard to face her.

They kept staring at each other, until.. "Takaba Akihito, I will gladly forgive your mistake for saying a dirty word out loud earlier, if you kindly tell me your development with this senpai of yours."

Akihito felt his entire world crumbled down by the realisation that his mom just discovered his most embarassing moment of his life. His mouth gapped open like a koi, wanted to speak his protest, but somehow he couldn't find a voice or two to do so. Instead, he inhaled deeply and went back to sit on his bed.

"Look, mom. That, is an accident. He just wants to make fun of me by doing that. See, he even had his trademark smirk plastered on his smug face. Just delete that photo please?", Akihito finally found one reason to plead to his mother. This, is worth pleading for.

"Oh my God! How can my son grew up into a dense person? This is no trademark smirk, this is a possessive one! Your father used to kiss me this way when we were younger--", she stopped abruptly and murmured something that Akihito couldn't hear.

The boy, realised his mom's sudden weird demeanour of suddenly shutting up, felt like he should dig this out, "Mom, tell me, how could the two of you met? You and father? You never tell me about father. Why is that?"

The older woman stiffened up, and she laughed sheepishly, "What are you talking about? Our story is not interesting."

"For me, it is.", Akihito declared sternly.

There was an annoying pregnant silence between them, when suddenly Takaba Arisu stood up slowly from her seat. Her legs trailed to the opened door, planning to go to her own bedroom.

Akihito watched her figure until the shadow was the only thing left to his eye. He already knew that his mother won't tell him about it, so she probably shrugged it off forgetting her son ever mentioned it. He sighed.

The blonde boy felt the gap between him and his mom grew wider every second of them being together. He wanted, hoped to decrease distance but the woman didn't seem to comply.

When the thoughts had successfully claimed him, the older Takaba's head popped up from the door, making goosebumps jumped at his skin, "Oh yeah, by the way, I've already transferred the photo to my flashdisk so if you want to delete it, it's pointless. Just for your information.", she then showed her son her most cheeky grin, then left the area.

As soon as the older woman's presence was long gone, Akihito's jaw dropped to the lowest level of his bedroom floor. He couldn't even hold it in.

So.. Today I got kissed by my most hated senpai and my mom loved it and she even intends to save it for the rest of her life..

. . . .

"SHIT!"

* * *

 

"Hey, Aki cheer up! What's with that big frown?", Kou asked full of concern, while eating Akihito's most favorite flavoured Pocky.

"Don't act like you care, you even eat my Pocky with feign innocence!", the blonde boy mercilessly snatched the red pack full of Pocky away from his friend's hand, Kou jumped a little bit then glared.

"Take it easy will ya? It's just a pocky!"

"I couldn't take it easy when it comes to pocky, just saying.", Akihito then swiftly picked one chocolate layered shaft and shoved it beyond his white teeth, munching it down and gulping it in one gulp.

It was a fine morning with students chatting with each other.. Well, more like chatting with each social groups.

There was this annoying group of girls who liked to gossip about a certain kind of primadona who got her name boomed at the first day of orientation days. Akihito and Kou loved to tease those girls because they honestly hated that kind of attitude, but the girls (idiotically) assumed that that's the way the boys started to interract with them and so they just laughed it off and teased the boys back. As impossible as it could be, Akihito, Kou, and the group of girls they hated (at first) became friends, including Takato.

Akihito had seen it with his bare eyes, that his poor friend, Takato had set his heart on one of those girls, Momohara Ai. He always grinned wickedly when the sight of Takato talked with Ai came into view. He always acted like a gentleman whenever Ai came around.

"Hey, you see that?", Akihito finally breaking the silence that almost claimed him and his friends, when suddenly his eye caught an interesting object.

"What?", Kou followed Aki's eye direction and slowly, his eyes dropped on a black haired boy with a blonde haired girl, both with smiles and a friendly atmosphere surrounded them whole.

"Takato and Ai-chan.", Akihito giggled and Kou followed.

"Oh my God, if Takato isn't my friend, I've already vomitted in front of him. I couldn't bear seeing him with that 'knight in shining armor' attitude!", Kou snorted a laugh as he tried to stiffle it, but soon found his stomach ached from the action.

"Hey, that's rude..", however Aki's words and actions spoke otherwise, he also couldn't hold out a laugh, and soon bursted into a laughing stock in his seat.

The bell rang loudly, intimidated every presences to go back to their own class, hearing teacher's speech for thirty minutes. Akihito almost had his biggest frown in his 16 years of life when suddenly Asami Rinka came in front of the class, the most beautiful smile plastered in his heart-shaped face.

“Good morning everyone! Today I’d like to give you an instruction about the next activity you guys gonna do for today. The teachers had agreed into it, and the principal also. So, today.. you’re going to..”

The sound of the drums being hit several times rapidly was heard at the back of every students’ ears as they anticipated something good to happen today. They already liked that selfie idea and now they were expecting something funner than that, something cooler to gather up with your friends and laugh and smile and didn’t care about the teachers getting mad at you. The boys’ eyes and the girls’ were the same, full of excitement and high expections. But their dreams seemed so far away, because it crushed at that very moment when that sweet Rinka spoke another word from her cute little red cherry lips.

“..helping each other in cleaning the school area!”, her voice sounded so happy, so dreamy, so very different with that venom sentence that came out along with it.

Even the her fans stayed there, silent for a moment. That activity was like the least favorite things for students to do. They’re doing the orientation to get to know the school better, to get the people within it better, not to let the janitor got one day off. The girls were also, flabbergasted. Some of the girls that just got their nails polished yesterday started whispering with each other at the back, while ignoring their senpai who still smiled brightly, waiting for one of them to react.

Akihito started to feel sorry for her, of course, _how can these people be so mean and ignore her? Ignore this sweet creature?_ He couldn’t let this keep up any longer..

“Yeay everyone! Did you hear that? Let’s do out best to clean the school and show other classes that we’re the best class!”, the blonde freshman rosed from his seat so suddenly to jump his other friends. He successfully gained more than enough attention from his classmates though.

Kou looked at his friend, admiring him over and over again. _Damn Aki, you really are a gentleman. You even dared to mortify yourself to protect her, don’t you?_

Kou was seriously want to hug his friend and gave him a gold medal but his inner normal mind prevented him to do so. So his butt was still glued on the wooden seat. _Maybe I will congratulate him later_ , he thought.

The tension was built thicker than before, and Akihito started doubting his earlier actions. _Did I do someting right? I just want to cover her up.._

Rinka that still stunned by her junior’s action came up from behind him and drapped her slender hands onto the boy’s shoulders, “Of course! Just like what Aki-kun said, we have to work hard in this matter! Everyone--- fighting?”, she sent a super duper lovely wink to the guys and of course, the fanboy side that slept inside them this whole time got fired up and ate their composed side. The boys roared in excitement while the girls stayed silent, unsure of what to do.

Silently, the idol-like black haired senpai –- Asami Ryuichi -- came to the classroom and leaned his built body on the door frame. He pulled his sleeves up and he even opened up two most upper buttons on his shirt. The girls eyes widened comically as his baritone voice finally made entrance into the thin air, “What are you waiting for? Let’s work!”, and of course, the fangirls rosed up to their toes and Akihito was pretty sure that their eyes changed into a heart-shaped one. They squealed uncontrollably as they finally fought their way out of the classroom to get to their work.

 _This is.. truly the power of the Asami.._ Akihito mused.

Kou stood just beside his blonde friend and put a hand on his back, “Man.. you looked so cool back there. Protecting the love of your life, huh?”

Akihito instantly felt boost up by his friend’s encouragement. Seconds later, he was found fidgetedly on his feet with his right stratching the back of his head, as if saying ‘Ah, you’re too much.. I’m not that cool’. However his retarded act was halted suddenly when Asami Rinka herself approached him in a quiet sweet, shy manner. Her smaller fingers tugged the lower hem of Akihito’s shirt as she tiptoed on her toes.

“Thanks.”, she whispered, and finally, finally, she dropped the deadliest bomb.

Asami Rinka was seen placing a tiny kiss on Takaba Akihito’s cheek.

After that little action, she ran on tiny steps and got out of their radar. The boys were.. flabbergasted by the sudden aggresive gesture from that beautiful fragile girl. Kou was surprised, his eyes widened in internal shock as he stared comically at his best friend. His jaw felt like it was being pressed by some kind of force that he couldn’t bring it up. You should see Akihito’s face, it was funnier than Kou’s.

Maybe they could break the world record for ‘the Most Comical Expression that Could be Expressed On Human’s face’ with their looks. Akihito, eyes widened more like it could popped out from its nest. Mouth gapped like a koi lusting for air. Face flushed like it was heated under 100oC for a week straight. He could defeat any ugliest person on earth with his face back then.

“Kou.. Please hold me down..”, he muttered lowly.

“Eh? What do you mean?”

“BECAUSE I FUCKING COULD FLY TO THE MOON RIGHT NOW!! OH MY GOD DIDN’T YOU SEE THAT??!?!?! OH MY GOD I FELT LIKE SHEDING THE TEARS OF JOY RIGHT NOW I—“, Akihito’s outburst was suddenly being stiffled by his friend’s hand when Asami Ryuichi looked at them almost intensely.

“Sorry Asami-senpai..”, Kou bowed deeply and pulled Akihito to do the same gesture. Once that heavy presence had gone, both of them came back to their sense with the blonde boy’s still flushed face.

“Hey Kou, what’s with that?”, he asked his friend, still felt that jiggly feeling inside his stomach.

“You know, I have a bad feeling about this. That Asami guy probably is a protective niisan, because he just stared at you predator-ly. You might have it rough from now on Aki!”, he hit his friend’s back and the blonde one just yelped.

When they were ready, they went out from their classroom and headed towards the mass of people. Every students were seen busying themselves with the trash and filled the bin full of waste within minutes. There were also a group of guys sweeping the garden, while the girl mopping the floor on the corridor. The scenery was perfect, like the students were made for each other. They seemed so happy, so different from their earlier reaction.

Akihito and Kou helped the guys on the garden section, only ended up dirtying themselves. They played tag and the result was of course, shirts full of dirt. But they didn’t care, they kept playing.. until that deadly gaze from Fei Long-senpai petrified them perfectly. Why does he always appear when the fun time begins?

The blonde freshman now was being in charge of the water spray, spraying the whole grassy ground so the grass itself won’t get dried up in the future. His mind played a wicked plan as he finally splashed the water to his friends instead, including Kou, Takato, and guys from the same fanbase (re: Rinka’s fans), and some of the girls. He laughed uncontrollably until the spray was out of control. The mass of water became so heavy and a burden to him, so it’s not his hand who control it, but it worked the other way around.

Akihito’s legs felt like following orders from that water source, until finally, some shit happened at that very moment.

There, stood perfectly Asami Ryuichi with his soaked up uniform. He was just done plucking the tiny wild grass when suddenly the cold water was splashed at him mercilessly. The fangirls screamed at the sexiness that was radiated so brightly from the man but Akihito’s mind screamed because of a way different thing. Far way different thing.

The golden eyes were now locked onto his, sending shivers down his spine. Well, he didn’t feel any guilt though. Instead, he felt like winning some nobel. ‘Hey I finally attacked the perfectly guarded Asami Ryuichi!’, he so wanted to shout it out but he knew that that time wasn’t the perfect time to do that. The glares that were sent flying by Asami’s fans seemed to want to murder him at spot. Akihito sensed it, too well.

“Sorry.”, he muttered a cool apology as he offered a hand for the man to reach to.  
But being an arrogant bastard as Asami was, he didn’t accept said hand, and intead stood on his own. Akihito of course, felt an enormous amount of mortification but he just stayed quiet, silently pulling the poor hand that was cold-heartedly rejected. Some girls with big boobs came running towards him, offering a set of warm towel. He accepted it and started drying off his hair.

_Weird.. he usually teases me at this kind of time.._

That insidious thought was like a knife stabbing in Akihito’s brain as he realised what he was expecting. He shook his head to shove away those thoughts.

“Ryuichi, you okay?”, a deep voice came behind him and a shadow loomed over him. He didn’t even have the time to turn his head around to see the newcomer, the unknown third senior who he barely knew at that time.

Asami nodded casually before stealing a quick glance at Aki, thankfully the blonde headed didn’t realize it.

“Hey, Aki! What are you thinking, dude? Spraying that man and apologize so nonchalantly.”, Kou and Takato came upon him and started scolding him like his mother does to him.

“You’re lucky enough that the other senpai that just ran from behind you didn’t notice you though.”

“Who was that anyway?”

Kou took his mini note out of his pants pocket and searched a certain page and began to read, “Kirishima Kei, 17 years old. Weight and height unknown. Full of mysteries, especially about how he built those muscles. Asami’s right hand. Always being prepeared even in the most impossible ways.”, Takato looked at him in admiration and amazement as Kou tucked the book back to its place.

“Wow man, how did you get those information?”

“I got the girl’s groupies as my back up. After all, being a spy means knowing the unknown, isn’t it?”, he then mimicked the James Bond pose with a not-so-cool arched eyebrow.

Akihito sighed, “Look, I don’t care who the hell he was but Asami was acting rather strange lately.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, he usually likes to tease me around saying perverted things to me but this time he didn’t even spare a glance to look at me.”

Takato snickered, “Well, guess who got less attention.”

He then got a good elbow attack from Akihito.  
After several minutes of joking around, the boys continued their earlier neglected work and ended it up with sitting on their working field. Akihito felt his muscles screamed more, more pain than the last time those senpais asked ~~ordered~~ him nicely to take over their daily duty. The blonde boy sat and arched his back slowly, releasing so much soreness from it. Takato sat beside him, while Kou.. he was punished to buy the three of them cans of soda because he lost, in the deadliest match of rock-paper-scissors.

Kou was just about to greet them when suddenly a giant senpai (who was revealed as Kirishima via Kou’s mini notebook) came from behind them in a stoic manner. Takato stiffened up a bit when his eyes met with such creature but luckily for Aki, he hasn’t seen the older teen...yet.

“Takaba Akihito.”, his name was so clear in the teen’s voice and of course, Akihito tilted his head upwards to meet the one who just mentioned his name. His eyes widened.

“Kirishima..senpai? What is it?”, he asked carefully, because this senpai looked like he would bite the life out of the blonde boy if he blurted out the wrong set of sentence.

“Asami wants to meet you.”

The blonde freshman frowned. _What the hell? So he asked Kirishima-senpai to pick me up.. if he’s the one who wants to meet me then he should be the one to pick me up damn it!_

“Can’t he meet me up himself? Why did he ask you?”, Aki honestly wanted to say ‘order’ rather than ‘ask’ but he just held himself tight with the thought of ‘don’t judge the others’ quote played randomly in his head like a broken record.

“He’s currently in the infirmary room, waiting for you. If you don’t want to go, I could kindly give you a lift..on my shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.”, the three freshmen turned their full attentions towards the big guy and there’s no hint of humour in his eyes. _Did he really mean it?_

Akihito gave up the situation. Let’s just get this done and over with.

“Fine.”

Takato and Kou stood on their spot and bid Akihito a really heart-wrecking farewell, like those parents who let their sons (or daughters) go to protect their country in some kind of war. Because everything with Asami in it seemed to be a war for the blonde boy, at least they thought to themselves.

Once he’s away from the crowd, he began his journey to the said infirmary room. He strode reluctantly on the class corridor and headed to the stairs. As good as his memory could contain at that moment, the white room that provides 4 beds, shelves full of medication thingy, and a beautiful old woman with a pair of glasses and robed in a white coat sat nicely on a black-leathered chair was located on the third floor. He had to walk from the school ground to that higher ground, which meant he would drag his feet to climb those evil stairs. But this is the first time that he appreciated those stairs, because it could constantly lengthen the time to reach the mighty Asami Ryuichi’s (currently) chamber. He sighed.

Passing through so much classrooms, his feet finally stepped on the first rung of the stairs. The gravity suddenly grew higher and higher, pulling his every cells to the ground. He could feel his body weight was suddenly heaving and he smiled in relief.

 _Yeah, just keep it like this Aki, and you’d end up arriving there when the school ends and Asami would eventually get tired of waiting and he would go before you come,_ Akihito assured himself.

As he finished the first stairs that led him to the second floor, he deliberately walked to the other stairs at the end of the corridor, instead of the stairs that just stayed beside him at the moment. He walked casually and took a slow pace as he did so. He even took the chance to explore some classes, checking every students’ desk drawer in each class. Akihito really got the best out of his sudden tour.

Finally, after satisfying himself on traveling the whole second floor, he climbed the stairs to reach the third floor.

 _Asami probably had gone off somewhere right now. What freak could wait that long?_ Akihito thought wickedly.

With that single thought stood at the back of his mind, with the happy smile plastered below his nose, he slid the infirmary door open with a loud bang. His eyelashes rested on his cheeks but suddenly turned wide opened when he realised that he wasn’t alone. That lazy eyelashes opened up slightly, discovering the alerted hazel eyes that stayed under the skin.

His jaw dropped like a meteor, and eyes were as big as his eyes could be. The hands that held the door handle fell weakly to his sides as his body felt weary from the sudden my-bone-just-walked-out-off-of-my-body feeling.

The man who was blessed with those shimmering golden eyes, sat leaning back against the headboard of the white-sheeted bed, almost looked like a king with a gold chain dangling on his neck. Akihito felt his happiness crumbled down at once at the sight of that trademark smirk was dead set upon him.

Aki was right, he shouldn’t think that Asami wasn’t a freak..

“Enjoying your late afternoon tour?”, the older teen quipped with his smug look. Akihito just shrugged.

“You’re still... waiting?”, he couldn’t believe it himself. It had been like an hour and a half since that Kirishima big guy told him that Asami wants to meet him. The blonde boy started to regret his decision to not go home after all.

Both of them went into the silence womb as Akihito fidgetedly searched for a place to sit down, at least to cover up the awkwardness that had swelled well in the pit of his poor stomach. That nurse’s black-leathered chair shone like a morning sun as the freshman set his eyes on it, then hurriedly walked towards it, placing his butt with so much enthusiasm as cold sweat started rolling down his temple.

Asami just stared at him intensely and sent so much heat along with those gazes he sent to the younger teen. He still sat comfortably but soon shifted his position so he sat facing Aki, with his long muscular toes touched the cold floor, and his hands placed on the edge of the bed. He slowly swapping his fallen hair to the back of his head, tucked it perfectly behind his scalp. He smirked widely at the sight of Akihito that looked like arguing so much things alone in his mind. The elegant, rich chuckles finally echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls, and finally reached Aki’s ears.

The boy tilted his head with frantic speed as he looked at Asami with an alarmed expression, “W-What’s so funny?”

“You.”, the senpai said simply while collecting his composed manner back within his grasp.

“Ooookayy.. Now start talking because I still had a hella bunch of things to do.”, Aki huffed with 75% annoyance.

Akihito felt like he had said the wrong words because suddenly the aura that surrounded Asami changed drastically, grew darker within seconds, like it could eat the freshman alive. He shrunk slowly to the now not-so-comfortable chair and looked at his senpai with his cute wide puppy eyes, hoping to decrease such aura from the man.

“You like Rinka, don’t you?”

That, caught Akihito off guard. His guarded mask fell off and shattered at the floor as he stared comically at the golden eyed teen. He was simply.... speechless. He suddenly didn’t find any voice to speak up his opinion and his throat felt dry.

_Should I tell him the truth? Because it is right? But.. what if he’s like a protective big brother and.. and after he knows about it, he would separate Rin from me? No.. I cannot let that happen! Ever!_

“What are you talking about?”, the boy laughed sheepishly as he avoided that heated gaze that was sent flying towards his direction.

Every hair on the nape of his neck stood up when suddenly the bigger teen in front of him rosed up from his seat and steadily made way towards Aki. The blonde boy reflexely put his toes on the floor and pushed the wheeled-chair slightly to keep his distance from Asami. Aki backed and Asami fronted, they kept doing that until the back of the nurse’s chair hit the wall softly. The boy’s heartbeat almost stopped at that rate as that predator-like senior started coming closer.

Asami placed his right hand beside the boy’s head and slowly bent down to face his prey. The golden eyes locked onto hazel ones as intensely as every slow breaths he took that moment.

“You can’t lie to me. Your moves told me that.”

Akihito squirmed at the sudden fury that radiated off of him but he glared at him before opening his mouth to speak, “So what if I am? You got a problem with that?”

The older teen flinched a little and lowered down his vision, thinking about something deeply. After several minutes of unbearable tensions between them, Asami finally made another eye contact with Aki. He didn’t say a word though, just drew his lips closer to the boy’s beneath him.

Akihito had already knew where this would go on, as he already put his hands on Asami’s strong chest, readied himself to push him back. The black raven haired’s lips stayed ghostly just a centimetre above Aki’s and he slowly pressed it, feeling the warmth that lips could provide.

The boy’s hands pushed hard with so much force it could control but somehow that day his senpai just grew a lot stronger than his first kiss attempt. The power frightened Akihito. He couldn’t beat it, and he just stayed helplessly on the seat.

Asami kissed him in a torturingly slow pace, Akihito just shut his eyes tight like it would never see the light again. He closed his mouth in a fine line to prevent the beast to touch his lips. He honestly loved the feeling of those lips but this time he put his whole pride in line, he had to prove to this senior that he couldn’t get sweep off by him.

But it was utterly pointless.

Those lips.. seemed to find a way to melt every lock Akihito had to cage himself, to break every brick wall Akihito had built to defend himself. The blonde boy’s traitorous heartbeat was quickened and he seriously didn’t like the idea one bit.

The idea of him liking the way Asami kisses him, the way Asami touches him, the way Asami feels him.

The black haired teen just continued to warm Aki’s lips with his, touching it ever so slightly to coax the blonde haired one to open up to him. They just kept staying like that with an exact position for God knows how long.

Asami finally pulled back, staring at his junior beneath him with closed eyes. He waited patiently until those hazel orbs revealed slowly, locking itself onto him.

“Your heart beat faster didn’t you? When I kissed you.”, he said lowly, almost heard like a mumble.

Akihito shot a final dead glare at the older teen, “What? I- What do you think you are doing?! I fucking love your little baby sister and here you’re trying to kiss the hell out of me! Are you trying to fuck me up?! Ruining the nice moments I had with her?! Could you just freaking go? I honestly don’t think I need any of your approval to date her so, just leave me!!”

Those golden eyes shot with fury as the owner finally slammed his lips with Aki’s sealing it clumsily like it’s first kiss. Akihito pushed with a new force, an enormous one. Both of them kept on fighting, fighting for dominance. The blonde haired struggled like no other in his life.

Asami pulled his lips from Aki’s and changed the location to the boy’s cheek, kissing and sucking the meat there, like it was his favorite lollipop. Akihito was of course.. puzzled. Did Asami got a cheek fetish or something? He kissed both cheeks soothingly. Minutes later, Akihito succeedfully pushed the bigger one off of him, panting.

“Are you satisfied? Huh? I hate your teases, I hate seeing you, I hate everything about you... I hate you.”, with that Akihito stood up hastily, and walked through the door, sliding it shut grumpily enough to make the walls shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there would be conflict (cliche conflict of course) after this and blablabla because I think this story would come to an end for the next 2 or 3 chapters:|
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series.


	4. Foul Mood, The Truth, and Ferris Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time he spent after fighting with Asami seemed to made bad to the word mood. Several events happened and made Akihito felt worse than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammar or typo mistakes:3

The arcade and night life in Shinjuku didn't seem to captivate the interest in those hazel eyes as Takaba Akihito just stormed his way out of the crowd. Sure, he promised himself to not let his mom wait for him at home again but this time, he just couldn't shake off that uncomfortable feeling and planned to refresh a little.

Turned out it's not a _little_ after all.

He'd been away too long, longer than that time when his mom discovered that horrifying photo of his life. His legs hadn't given up yet, so why not explore his lovely city until it had? He kept the thought at the top list of his mind and wandered off to the shops randomly. The neon lights that helped him through the night seemed dimmer than usual, he wondered if it's about time to change the lamps.

His legs gave up after an hour tour and he slumped his limped body on the park bench. Inhaling the night cold breeze, his memory started drifting off to a certain bastard he knows. He suddenly felt irritated, annoyed, by the thought of Asami Ryuichi smirking at him arrogantly came into view.

_What the hell does he want? Probably he just wants to get rid of some impotent guys away from his lil' sister's reach, huh? Well, sorry I'm not impotent!_

He argued with himself at the back of his mind when suddenly a familiar train granny approached him slowly. His eyes opened wide and ran to see the old lady's figure standing before him. He faked a smile, "Hey."

"Oh young man! What a coincidence, how could we meet up so many times already?", she sat down perfectly beside him.

"You're going home?"

"Yes, it was such a long day to finally able to come back home. The shop I manage was merrier than usual today.", she elaborated happily with warm smile, which made Aki smiled too.

"You seem a bit down than usual, what happened?", the granny asked, full with concern. Her shiny blue eyes filled with motherly love and kindness.

"Kinda. I just.. Have a fight with this senior..", he glanced at the old lady and she nodded for him to continue, "So.. I like this senior's little sister but this senior likes to tease me and ruin my relationship with the little sister, which made me mad, of course.", he ended his explanation with a heavy sighed.

The old granny that sat beside him just lent her ears and listened to every rants that escaped the boy’s mouth, until finally Akihito gave the cue for her that the story is finished. She straightened up her sitting position before the boy asked, “So what do you think about this senpai? What kind of person do you think that senpai is? Annoying right?”

“What kind of teases that senior of yours usually gives you?”

Akihito thought deeply before answering, well she doesn’t know this senpai’s gender so maybe it’s okay to tell her the truth, “Well.. she kisses me and sometimes clings onto me..”

The old lady stared at him comically, as if he was some idiot that doesn’t know the answer of 1 + 1. The high schooler stayed silent beside her as she suddenly let out a granny laugh, which would be funny if the laughing object wasn’t him. He waited for her to finish her laughing session before politely asked, “What’s funny? Is there something on my face?”

“Oh my God, young man. I thought kids nowadays are fully aware of those matters.”

The younger one kept staring at her in confusion as an indication for her to continue, “I don’t think that person is annoying. Your senior probably is just in _love_..”

_Great, now she’s telling me that Asami Ryuichi is in love with—_

“..with you.”

 _That_ , caught Takaba Akihito off guard. Now’s the time Aki stared at her with widened eyes, the _‘what the fuck’_ words were drawn clearly across his face. He even leaned a little closer to make sure the old woman was joking but there’s no hint of humour in her eyes. She looked at him with feign innocence as if asking _‘what’s wrong?’_.

“What?! How could that be? It’s impossible!”, the blonde boy was clearly out of his mind as he laughed sheepishly to ease the tension between them. _She’s just an old granny damn it, no need to think further about what she just said!_

“Everything is impossible in love, young man.”, she smiled, “Did that person ever do something that upset or annoy you? Besides kisses and hugs you I mean.”

The high schooler thought about it for a moment. And his thoughts drifted back to the first day of his orientation days. Well, Asami did annoy him when he first mentioned his name at the morning asembly, but that’s just because of him not paying attention. And at the class as well.. those events probably happened because of Akihito’s stubbornness to clearly try to look cool in front of the class, especially in front of Rinka.

And when that night came, the night when Asami gave him a piggy back ride. It almost felt like a dream, like an imagination, where a dream-like man like him knelt in front of him and offered an exclusive ride. It was considered a gentle act, not an annoying one.

The second day then, the day when he asked Aki to personally take a selfie with him. He even made so much effort as to use his phone instead when the boy’s iPod went dead. Just for a mere selfie with him. Even though the result caused him a lifetime mortification.

Then today.. when he confronted Asami at the infirmary room. The golden eyed teen just stared at him blankly at that time. And that weird question came up.

_‘You like Rinka, don’t you?’_

That question rang repeatedly in his mind like a broken record, as Asami’s hurt expression and aggresive gestures came into his memory as well. He didn’t give him a proper answer, well, _why should he? What benefit could he get if he tells Asami that he likes Rinka? Getting his ass beaten up?_

Akihito’s mind then went to a certain event that happened that same day, when he told Asami that he hates him.

The arrogant, rich bastard Asami Ryuichi didn’t catch up to him.

The arrogant, rich bastard Asami Ryuichi didn’t stop him.

He just stayed silent at that room, sitting until Akihito’s presence’s gone.

Akihito of course was confused. His high school day ended up almost dramatically by that scene. They just looked like those couples that break up.

Coming back to his senses, the blonde boy shook his head slowly to the respond of the granny’s earlier question. No, Asami never meant to upset him, he just upset himself with his negative thoughts of the man. He felt stupid after that realisation of course, it’s just like him, stressing out himself from nothing.

The old woman smiled once again, “Choose wisely, young man. Those two girls seem to be into you. One wrong choice and it could change your life. Don’t choose with your eyes, choose with your heart. Don’t worry about making a mistake, because being in love is meant to make mistakes after all. Just a kind advice though.”, she patted his shoulder lightly before pulling herself up altogether, ready to go.

“Hey, isn’t it weird for me to ask for a stranger’s opinion about my romance life?”, he asked carefully, and of course reffered the word _‘stranger’_ to her.

She spared a last glance through her shoulder to look at the boy once again, “You’re lucky enough that that strager’s me though. I’m a love expert after all.”

She began to walk away as Akihito found himself dumbfounded. Did an old granny just called herself a love expert? He laughed wholeheartedly at that and straightened up to go home as well. Hell, his mom would be worried as fuck if he doesn’t come back soon. 

* * *

After several steps he took, Akihito finally arrived in front of his house lovely front door. Thankfully, this time he could look the lights that shone from the lightnings inside, meaning that his mom didn’t do anything stupid again. He carefully fished his spare key and put it inside the keyhole, really, really careful to not make any possible sound.. except the fact that his key kept jiggling happily.

After the sound ‘click’ came from that hole, he was able to open his door. With a speed of ninja, he successfully sneak inside with little sound. He tiptoed towards the living room, great the TV’s on. His mom was probably watching it right now, curling on the sofa like a kitten while eating her fresh baked doughnut. He could see a strand of his mom’s familiar hair and assured himself that it would be safe for him to just go and flee upstairs. He still felt weird though, _mom’s intuition’s strong, why hadn’t she realised me yet?_

But of course, he felt a great amount of burden being pulled up from his shoulders. He wouldn’t get a spanking from his mother so it’s great right?

Just as his toe touched the wooden surface of the first rung of the stairs, a woman’s voice echoed throughout the silence threshold, “Takaba Akihito, I know you just came in like a few minutes ago.”

 Akihito was frozen on his very spot, probably praying for any creatures that could help him that very moment to just freeze the time and let him get into his bedroom safely. Too bad, he’s already too wicked to be helped by those desired ‘creatures’.

 “Aki-chan, if you wish for me to save that ass from spanking come here within three seconds or I wouldn’t be so kind to let you go to your room.”, Takaba Arisu’s voice was venom, full of death promises. Every hair on the poor boy’s skin stood up in fear as he finally dragged his legs reluctantly towards the brown leathered sofa, where the female lion chomped down her doughnuts happily.

 He almost yelped when his mom’s dead glare was locked into his horrified hazel eyes. His butts were forced to touch the sofa though, with the help of the woman’s harsh grip on the boy’s wrist, pulling him down with all of her energy.

 “Explain.”, she held her son close with the tight embrace on the kid’s shoulder.

 Akihito gulped once before answering, “I went to the arcade and took a walk. That’s all!”

 “Oh? You _went to the arcade and took a walk_ for more than 6 hours?! Oh my God Aki-chan! I could tolerate that you’re going home late if you’re accompanied by someone – especially that senior of yours – but it’s already 10 pm here and you came back alone!! I don’t know what to dp anymore if some perverts attack you on your way home..”, she rubbed the bridge of her nose to ease the ache that suddenly raising in her head, making it throb mercilessly.

 “And I’m back here, safe and sound, body parts still attached, and I’m still handsome. I’m already a high schooler mom, there’s nothing you should worry about!”, he assured his mom to gain her trust.

 Only to earned a scowl from her, “What happened in school? I bet you’re fighting with someone right now?”

 Akihito perfectly put that _‘how do you know that’_ expression across his face. “Because you usually wanders off until late when you’re bad mood or something like that.”, the older Takaba explained.

 “Sorta.”

 “With who? Asami-san?!”, she glared furiously at her son, demanding constant explanations.

 Why does everyone today seem to know his problem? Is there the ‘I just fought the great Asami Ryuichi today’ words stampled on his forehead?

 “Look, mom. We just had a petty quarrel, nothing more into it.”, he shifted his gaze to the TV as it showed the scene where the main character was being scold by his mother. _Did this K-drama just mimicked his confrontation with his mom?_

 “Petty or not, you have to apologize Aki-chan! A-PO-LO-GIZE!”, his mom emphasized every syllables, thinking that maybe Akihito wouldn’t get that single word perfectly. He just shrugged it off.

 “Why do I have to be the one to apologize? He’s the one at fault damn it.”, his stubborn side took over his senses once again, and it was awarded with a single hit on his head.

 “Ouch! What about that?”

 “You have to apologize Aki-chan! Whether if it’s your fault or not!”, his mom finally yelled at the top of her lungs.

 Being a stubborn person Akihito was, he fought his way towards his mom with a dead glare the older woman just sent him earlier, “Oh yeah? Just because you like him you force me to apologize to him?! Oh I can’t stand you at all mom! I’m going now!”, the teen then stomped his feet on the floor as he made his way upstairs.

 “Oh yeah, and don’t bother about dinner!”, the boy shut his door completely, leaving his mom sighed a very frustration breath.

 He threw his bag hastily on the floor and flopped down to his single bed on stomach, then buried his face on the pillow. He gripped the pillow really hard and brought it to his nose, inhaling his already familiar scent. His legs kicked the duvet several times as he whined into that fluffy cushion, squealed in frustration and so on.

 And that sound of his traitorous belly that ached to be filled came into his ears radar.

 Yeah he’s an angry man right now, and an angry man could stop being angry if he has an empty stomach. That growling sounds sure killed him slowly but he kept his pride up. Hell, he couldn’t go down right now, right? After all he had shouted to his mom awhile ago and he sure would be the ‘Jerk Of The Month’ if he goes downstairs and asks for a meal he had missed.

 He decided that maybe that’s the right time for him to go to sleep. After all he’s not a Sim, who couldn’t go to sleep with an empty belly, and couldn’t eat with sleepy eyes. Then, he changed his clothes into his sleepwear – a t-shirt and random boxer shorts – and played his favorite playlist in his iPod to accompany him to the dreamland.

 He hit his head on the pillow as the song Shoot The Moon shot out from his device’s speaker. The song instantly lulled him to sleep but his eyes slammed back open again when the sudden sound of crash came to his earshot. He immediately paused the song and pulled the duvet off of his body. He hurriedly opened his room’s door and walked towards the stairs, and peeked at what the hell just happened downstairs.

 There, stood his mom with a familiar man in front of her, carrying a camera that dangled on his neck. Akihito’s eyes widened at the realisation of his father just came back from his long journey. The pieces of glass that shattered at the floor concluded his mom’s pink vase that was suddenly gone from the shelf in the genkan.

 He was just about to run into them when suddenly,

 “I’ve told you so many times, idiot!”, Takaba Arisu was crying right now, hitting her husband weakly on the chest. The man just stayed silent, waiting for his wife’s ranting to die low.

 “I’ve told you so many times that I chose to be with you and I’ve already known the consequences of being with someone like you! But you couldn’t just end this relationship.. No..”, her body slid down pitifully.

 The husband’s figure that towered over her bent low to embrace her, “I love you, Arisu. I freaking love you and that’s why I have to let you go. I can’t put both of you in danger because of my job. I will check on you in a meantime. And I’d like you to send my regards to Akihito.”, after that, the man stood hastily and headed towards the door. The vibration that trembled on his shoulders didn’t go unnoticed by Aki’s sharp vision though.

 After that, the silence ensued and seconds passed. The older woman still sobbed pathetically on her knees while the boy still sat silently on the stairs, unsure of what to do. Should he go there and comfort his mom? But.. he’s not supposed to know this accident.. and showing up in this kind of situation would only make the situation turns worse, right?

 Putting that at the top of his thought, the boy finally departed to his bedroom again, slumping down his tired body.

 His mom’s sobs and cries were like a lullaby that accompanied him through the night. 

* * *

Day 4

* * *

 Kou and Takato stared at their guy friend intensely as they felt something mellow came pouring down from him since the morning they started their day. Akihito was like a lifemeat, with no soul. His expression was totally blank and unreadable, not like the usual Akihito who was so easy to read and cheerful. They tried to approach him several times that day but the blonde boy looked like he could bite, so they prevented on doing so.

 Everything seemed so weird that day as Kirishima walked confusingly towards them. The freshmen were obviously surprised.. except the blonde one who didn’t even realise the bigger teen’s entrance.

 “What’s wrong with him?”, he asked, as he adjusted his glasses perfectly on his sculptured-nose.

 “He’s been out of this world since this morning.”, Takato spat out, didn’t care if he’s being loud enough. Akihito wouldn’t realise it after all.

 “Is there something wrong with Asami-senpai?”, Kou asked back.

 “They are.. pretty much in the same condition.”, Kirishima countered back and ended it with clearing his throat.

 Of course the freshmen looked completely stupefied, “Are they currently in a fight or something?”

 “It seems so. Yesterday when Ryuichi came back from the infirmary, he didn’t say a word.”

 The three of them came into the same conclusion as they did a telepathy. Maybe the three of them could make a great trio of love cupids with heart-shaped arrow and little wings. They immediately planned out something when the bell rang, signalling every students to go to their own classes. After agreeing and disagreeing on some parts, they finally parted ways and went to their classes, including Kou dragging Akihito along the hall.

 The student council members' today’s activity didn’t attract them at all; making a love letter to any desired senpai. Hell, they could send those love letters anytime they want, but they definitely couldn’t go a single day without seeing their usual cheerful friend.

 When the break time hit the school ground like a meteor, the duo black-haired guys came to Akihito’s vision with their glares. The blonde boy still looked at them blankly, but a hint of puzzle was very clear on his pale face.

 “Oi Aki, if you heard me, please raise your hand!”, Takato commanded and Kou immediately picked up one of the boy’s arm and lifted it mid-air.

 “Good. Then, we’d like to say something that could perk up your interest.”, finally, those hazel eyes turned towards them.

 “You better be serious.”, he said.

 Kou leaned closer to Akihito’s ear, indicating to share a whisper, “Asami Rinka is waiting for you in her big brother’s classroom. You know, she’s clinging onto her big brother right now so yeah, she happened to be in that classroom. I know you had some quarrel with him but you sure couldn’t reject it if Rinka’s in there, isn’t it?”

 The blonde freshman defiantly stood up on his feet and began to trotted towards said classroom. He didn’t feel much excited like the last time he met the girl but he sensed that he had to clear something, something with her.

 The steady steps he took earlier suddenly turned into hasty walks, then run, then a panic run, then a run that could make you pass out half way if you’re not a good runner. He gasped and panted along the way but his tangled thought seemed to keep him powered up to move his legs. The sweat started trickling down his temple, down to his cheeks, and down to his neck, making a trail of sweat formed perfectly to a naked eye.

 Somehow, the way was filled with students and were crowded, insanely crowded. And the way to reach the destinied classroom seemed have increase drastically as he felt his journey never come to an end.

 When he reached the third year’s corridor, his pace started decreasing as he looked back and forth into the classroom, searching for Asami’s class. It’s somehow very deserted, compared to the earlier merry. He peeked through the window that’s provided for each class. After the third peek, he finally saw two Asami figures, the girl’s and the boy’s. They are arguing about something. Akihito felt like he should dig this up and finally decided to just eavesdrop their topic.

 “You are interested in that boy? Really?”, came a girlish voice, sounded high and mighty.

  _Wasn’t that.. Rinka?_

 There was silence ensued after that, as Akihito just anticipated about what was to come at that very moment from the outside side of the door.

 “What’s your intention towards him?”, came in the baritone lately.

 Rinka chuckled sweetly as she leaned against one of the students desk, “Why do you make me sound like the bad guy here?”

 Akihito could clearly felt the tension radiating off of the two as he sharpened up his hearing senses to hear them perfectly.

 Again, Asami didn’t answer at all. He just stood there, waiting for an answer from the girl. She frowned and pouted cutely, “You should say something after that, big meanie.”

 “Shut up and just answer you bitch.”, _whoa—that’s one hell of a good curse to throw at your siblings_.

 The blonde boy peeked through the little rectangle window and could see the glint of evil shone in the pretty girl’s eyes. She grinned, “I had no real intention on him. He just looks like someone I could bully and play with. He has a light feeling though. I bet he had ever fallen in love with a bunch of girls in the past. His eyes would turn into a heart-shaped one when I appear in front of him, like this—whoosh!”, she jumped in front of the older teen and tried to encircled her hands on his muscular neck.

 Akihito of course.. flabbergasted. _Wow, is this the same angel he had worshipped since his first day attending this school?_

 The older Asami pushed her to the ground and she fell pitifully – butt first. “Ouch, what was that about?!”

 Just as the big brother was about to counter attack, Akihito came into the classroom with a loud slide from the door and stomped his way towards the two. His hair was a little bit messy and the trail of sweat could be perfectly seen on his pale skin, making him looked more brighter than before.

 There was clearly a fire of determination flaming roughly at those hazel orbs, making Asami anticipated the following events.

 “Oh.. Aki-chan?”, she went back to her cute mode as she looked at him with watery puppy eyes.

 The freshman smirked at her wickedly as he bent low to face her face fully, “Oh hello Asami Rinka. I assume you enjoy your time playing with my feelings, hm?”, she was clearly surprised by that, “And please don’t be surprise. Your face is gonna turn a lot uglier if you do that.”

 She didn’t even have the chance to spit a word when Akihito finally turned his back to her.

 The older teen with amused eyes eyed his every move, enjoying it down to the core. The freshman just glued his eyes on his shoes when the other’s shoes inched closer to it. Akihito looked up to see the owner and was met with those golden orbs.

 “Sorry.”, he muttered out. His hand silently reached out to the other’s bigger one and dragged him out of the class. The girl was of course, left behind with an ugly, surprised face.

 They’re running through the hallways and ended up on the school ground, just in front of the front gate. Akihito was still grasping for air when suddenly Asami’s cool baritone voice touched his eardrums, almost soothingly.

 “Why did you bring us here?”

 The boy straightened up from his bending position, and made full eye contact with the older teen, “You have to accompany me today.”

 The senpai arched an amused eyebrow, “Oh? Why is that?”

 “Because you’re the reason my mood had been turned upside down since yesterday.”, he pouted.

 “So, you’re saying that you couldn’t think about anything except me since yesterday, hm? How considerate of you.”

 The heat suddenly crept up into Akihito’s face as his blush deepened and his grip on the older teen’s wrist tightened up. “Shut up. You don’t want to?”

 Asami gave him the rich chuckles that was produced well in his throat, then dragged the boy out of the school area. Kou, Takato, Kirishima, and Suoh (since when?), had observed their target intensely as they spotted them running out from the front gate.

 Kou stratched the back of his head and asked slowly, “Are you the one who set Rinka to be in the same classroom?”, that question was reffered to Suoh, who shook his head slowly.

 “No. I don’t recall calling her there.”

 Takato jumped from behind Kou and clung his hand around his friend’s shoulders, “Hey whatever guys! The important thing is, our favorite couple of the month – dun dun dun dun! – Takaba Akihito and Asami Ryuichi seem to finally made up, and even went out for a date!”, Suoh stared at him almost comically because the boy just visibly squealed like a fanboy. _Oh, had this world turned into a world filled with fangirls and fanboys?,_ he wondered to himself.

* * *

The duo ended up walking tiredlessly around their city as they wandered off like lost kids. They went to the central parks, cafes, and so on, as long as the scenery pleased their eyes. Their legs somehow stopped at a certain amusement park that Akihito loved since he was a kid. Asami took his first move and paid the ticket for the both of them, ignoring the pouting Akihito since hours ago. 

Yes, he pouted because everything that he had spent that day was being paid with Asami’s money. He hated, hated that the older teen just treated him like he’s some kind of a pampered little prince ~~ss~~ who couldn’t do anything. He had protested, oh he had complained about that but the black-haired senpai mysteriously got deaf and couldn’t disgest those complains. And here they were with premium tickets in their hands, ready to go and play and lose themselves in the every kid’s dreamland. 

“And here I am holding a premium card.”, Aki sighed. That sigh didn’t go unnoticed in Asami’s eyes.

 “That way, you could ride anything you want without having to queue. You should feel thankful.”

 “But with your money?! Oh no thank you, I’m not your fucking mistress.”, held out a hand in front of Asami’s face with his head faced the other side, avoiding his senpai’s gaze.

 “Don’t be shy like that.”, the older teen took hold of the younger one’s hand and kissed the palm softly, earning a good shiver on the boy’s body.

 The younger one yanked his hand away from the strong hold but that familiar hand took a hold of his once again, “Could you please let my hand go? People would think something’s going on between us!”

 “I’m afraid you’ll get lost once I take my eyes off of you. And something is going on between us, I should say.”, the golden eyes stared at him intensely and Akihito immediately avoided that amusing gaze. _Damn it, he is enjoying this!_

 The heat crept up and invaded all of Akihito’s face, marking everything with nothing but red blushes. He averted his gaze once again but took the older teen’s palm, entertwining it with his sweaty one. Asami didn’t know why the boy gave up so easily and instead obeyed him after an argument, but he still felt satisfied with that. He tightened the hold in his hand and started being dragged by his junior.

 They began walking throughout the playground. Kids ran here and there, making a loud cheer voice and stopped immediately when their parents scolded them for doing so. Both highschoolers laughed at the way the kids’ face turned angry and looked like they wanted to throw their ice creams on the parents’ face, but after the mother promised them to buy them crepes, they started going back to their kiddy characters and instead followed her. Anger forgotten.

 Crepe.. Ah, just the mention of that deliciously sweet snack could make Akihito’s mouth watered with saliva. He so wanted to buy it and think about buying Asami one as well, but the older one showed no interest and a cheeky idea suddenly popped in his head.

 “Hey, Asami.”, he called out.

 The golden eyed turned to face him with confusion, “What is it?”

 Akihito started hesitating a bit but then braced himself. He’s here with him to cheer him up after all. “Could you buy me a crepe?”, his eyes were glinted with mischieves plans as his index finger pointed at the crepe booth.

 The booth itself was filled with nothing but girls, from all ages; little kids, teenagers, even older ones. Asami narrowed his eyes, as if asking _‘are you sure you want me to fight my way through women to buy a.. crepe?’_

 The blonde boy received that silent telepathy so, so well, “Yes. I want you to fight for me to buy a crepe through those ladies. You will do that, won’t you? Oh yeah, and it’s silver queen flavored by the way”, after that, those hazel eyes magically appeared wider than before, and a single tear was shed at the corner of the boy’s eyes. Of course the senior couldn’t take it anymore after 3 minutes and a half staring at those orbs.

 Straightened up his muscular body, he stepped between the crowds and pushed his way deeper and closer to the said booth. Akihito couldn’t stiffle a laugh when the sight of the great Asami Ryuichi, standing behind a little kid, to buy a single creep with the melt of chocolate Silver Queen lingered on it. He even looked so fidget that Akihito almost cry just by looking at him.

 The older teen suddenly disappeared from the mass of people and his tall figure couldn’t be seen anymore. 1 minute after he realised it, the blonde boy just whistled out casually, he’s big and well-built, that kind of body must have the martial arts skills, right?

 But after 10 minutes had passed, the panic that filled his head suddenly turned on the alarm in his head. Akihito then started looking at the big guy that just accompanied him 10 minutes ago frantically. He stopped dead track on his feet when a large and warm hand landed on his right shoulder.

 “Searching for me?”, Asami’s amused voice was so clear in his ears he didn’t even have to turn around to know who’s his captor.

 “Damn it. I’m searching for you.. my crepe might go cold if you left it for a long time without taking a bite on it.”, he pouted.

 The older teen chuckled a little and handed him the food, only to pulled it out of his reach when the boy’s hand was so close to his, “Hey!”, he cried out.

 “At least let me hand it to you.. constantly to your mouth.”

 “What do you me—mmph!”, the golden eyed fed him and he took a rather big chomp on it.

 Akihito couldn’t hold out the blush then suddenly came pouring down on him, while chewing his favorite snack slowly and gulping it down his esophagus. _They just acted like a fucking couple just now!_

 “How is it?”

 “Tasty.. you have to try it!”, Asami suddenly ran a thumb and wiped something off of Akihito’s upper lip. The boy shuddered by the movement and saw the one who towered over him licked his thumb... playfully seducing him.

 “Yeah, it’s tasty. Especially when it’s freshly peeled off of your skin.”, the blonde boy’s heartbeat couldn’t be controlled anymore as he was blushing like a fever kid – maybe redder than that – and his breath came out short breaths for awhile. _Really.. until when would this guy keep on teasing me?_

 " _Your senior probably is just in love... with you.”_

 Those granny’s words suddenly echoed in his irrational mind. The older one was now walking in front of him as if making his way through the people. Akihito just stared at that big, wide shoulder that seemed to be so nice to the touch.. hell, he had ever felt how to be on that exclusive shoulders.

 The boy gulped suddenly and started shooking his head. _What the fuck am I thinking?!_

* * *

 The night crisp air chilled him down to the core as the highschoolers still wandered around the amusement park. It had became a lot more deserted than before though. They kept on walking until their legs found the most attractive attraction for the night, the Ferris Wheel. The little lights that shone from that thing looked so wonderful like a million stars, collided with the real stars that hung on the night sky.

 “You want to ride this?”, Asami came from behind him so suddenly he almost felt like his heart could jump out from his chest... well, almost.

 “Yeah, it’s been so long.”

 With that said, both of them trotted towards the premium gate and immediately took their own place at one of those ball-like carriage, caging themselves away from the other people.

 “Enjoy your ride.”, the lady smiled at them as she safely closed the door. The machine started and the giant wheel made it’s performance, circling the occupants so, so slowly.

 Akihito felt like a kid. He plastered his palms on the glass and stared widely excited at the sight that spread upon him. He always loved stars, as his father used to watch it with him, telling him amazig stories of his adventures.

 The boy then felt like crying and.. seconds later, real crying.

 The older teen was so dumbfounded, and started stiffening up a bit but still kept his composed manner, “What’s wrong?”, he asked, softening his gaze as well as his stoic voice.

 Akihito stared at him for awhile and hesitantly, answered, “You know.. I heard my mom and.. and dad had an argument last night..”, sobs, “It seems my father wants to leave our family and le-leave my mom..”

 After sniffing back his runny nose, the boy continued, “My mom was so insanely sad last night that I couldn’t even bear to meet her at that time and.. and even at the morning, even though she did prepare for my bento, I still could see her petrified.”, another sobs were heard but the next ones turned calmer, calmer, then calmer, until it was only his eyes that still stung from the burning sensation of crying, “You know.. Sometimes I felt like an annoying son. When my mom need me, I never be there for her.”

 The older teen just sat there, observing him fully as he read the freshman’s expression; the expression of sadness, the expression of depression, the expression of regret. He knew it, too well. He could read the boy easily like an open book the first time he laid his eyes on him. But strangely, after all the events he had put the boy through, he couldn’t seem to figure out what to do in this kind of situation, the situation where Takaba Akihito let his emotions left him, crying for someone to just listen to his stories and understand those, no matter how unsuitable the tale comparing to how cheerful the boy was. He would always grins, laughs, and jokes around. This situation seemed alien to Asami, even though he always watches over the boy, always.

 He thought that he already learnt all the things about his adorable hazel eyed, blonde haired boy but the image before him deceived him. The boy seems to always have something Asami didn’t know, and that something always attracts the older teen, no matter how or when.

 Couple of seconds kept ticking as the both of them drowned in the sea of silence. Akihito stared at his senpai, so did Asami. They locked gazes to each other when finally the blonde boy broke the awkward atmoshphere, “I’m sorry I just dragged you everywhere today and.. and you ended up in this kid’s ride. And now I was crying in front of you.. Sorry.”, the boy muttered out before glueing his eyes on the globe’s floor.

 Asami felt a pang of affection stroked roughly on the cold surface of his inner heart. He so wanted to hug the boy close, so close that there wouldn’t be any breath that separate them apart. He never felt like that before, only this one boy could do this to him, to bind him under his wicked magic.

  _Maybe his next action may freak him out afterwards, but whatever._

_Akihito just needs it, now._

 With that single thought in mind, Asami lunged close and was now kneeling over Aki. He brought a thumb to that porcelain face and caressing it so, so soft that people wouldn’t believe that the thumb actually belonged to a once cold hearted Asami Ryuichi. The senior wiped away the sinful tears and vanished them with the heat of his body. In disbelief, the freshman tilted his head and faced the golden orbs that eyed him that time.

 Breaths after breaths, and the blush finally invaded Akihito’s features once again, suddenly feeling embarrassed by their close distance. The boy’s heart then hammered inside his chest, he was afraid his senpai could hear those mortifying sounds. Those torturing seconds of their life seemed to stretch out longer and wider, and finally stopped at a certain time of minute.

 The black raven haired teen’s face then went closer, and finally seized the tension between them. That long awaited soft lips finally placed itself on Aki’s lips, casting away his depressions and sadness away. The boy suddenly felt insanely calmer than before, as he encircled his two hands behind those wide shoulders, slowly travelling the older ones back.

 The kiss intensified within minutes as Asami playfully played his tongue in the boy’s mouth, tasting it like it’s his sweetest sweet, even though he didn’t like sweets. Maybe he could reconsider it after tasting the blonde freshman.

 Asami cupped Akihito’s cheeks and pulled him even closer. The boy obviously couldn’t hold out a gasp and moan that escaped his mouth from that little ministration. Surprisingly, he joined the senpai’s tongue with his and started that tempting battle-tongue. A trail of saliva was now rolling down his jaw as the kiss grew wild, no one of them was able to stop the lust and desire that slowly built inside their systems. They pulled back together at the same time and eyed each other.

 “A.. Asami..”, Akihito whimpered out.

 “Akihito.”

 After that they switched positions, with Asami sat on his presented seat with Akihito straddling on his lap, lapping his mouth on the older teen’s mouth, wetting it with his ridiculous amount of saliva. Their heads bobbed back and fro, as they used force in every move they take. Asami’s hands eventually retired from holding the boy’s neck, and instead slid down to stroke his prey’s slender sides, making the moan grew a pitch higher than before. The blonde boy’s lustful expression didn’t help him either, as that shot a spark of electric down straight to his already swelling cock, pleading to be pleasured. Their groins had started grinding each other, causing the frictions that they actually enjoyed together.

 Their sweet time together was soon ended by the ride as the woman’s voice announcing, ‘The ride has ended. Thank you for playing and please come again!’ rang throughout the area. That was a total turn off for both of them as the freshman awkwardly climbed down from that comfortable tights; a perfect spot to sit down.

 As the moon already hung high on the sky above them, they walked fidgetedly beside each other to reach the train station. The worse was, the entire ride was incredebly uneventful as the both of them actually avoid each other’s gazes.

 Even after they bid farewells to each other, Akihito didn’t look at his senpai’s eyes.

 The truth was, he was currently pondering. Pondering, thinking, calculating, formulatting, and reconsidering about the words that yesterday granny had said to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was like hell, my science homework just kept pilling up and I felt like crying from the urge to continue on typing my fict. But then I finally have a piece of free time tonight with no homework - banzai!!
> 
> And I credited Norah Jones for her song, Shoot The Moon.
> 
> Oh btw I probably would go on slow updates.. 
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series


	5. Mom's Confession and A Sick Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami was sick.

Day 5

* * *

The blonde haired boy woke up with a start, cold sweat formed on his forehead. It's still too early for him to wake up, but the excitement from last night kept him awake all seconds, he even grinned when he slept the whole time. Deciding that he can't go back to sleep anymore, he pulled the duvet to one side and swung his legs altogether, touching his familiar bedroom floor. His room was dimly lit because he usually turns the light out whenever he goes to his dreamland. 

Takaba Akihito dragged his feet into his wardrobe and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked exhausted of course, but the happiness was still there, colouring his face. His lips were still bruised from last night, and the moment when he remembered the event, the blush would crept up into his cheekbones. Increasing the already hot temperature in his room. His heart paced up immediately whenever his senior's face came in his mind, smirking almightily with his trademark arched eyebrow. He touched the lips softly and it still radiated the heat from last night, or so he thought.

Finally full awake and ready to face the world, he went downstairs to greet his mom. He truly hoped for the older Takaba to just get better and move on from his father, though it must be difficult. He had never seen them fight before, even when he was still a kid, and that's why he thought this is would be the hardest decision for the old woman to make. 

He checked his parents room, but truth be told, Takaba Arisu had woken up earlier than him.  
He climbed the stairs down one by one quietly, as if scanning his below threshold before announcing his presence, "Mom?"

The smell of a delicious breakfast being cooked was only his answer. Akihito smiled whole-heartedly as he tiptoed towards his mom's favorite place in the house; their tiny kitchen.  
The back of his old woman greeted him first, then the woman turned around with a plate full of food in her hands. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her son leaning against the door frame, "Good morning, Aki-chan. You woke up earlier than usual."

The blonde haired boy just ruffled his hair, "Yeah.. I'm surprised about it myself."

He took a seat in his dining table as he watched her mom going back and fro. Precisely about 8 minutes later, she sat just across the boy, facing him fully. 

She cleared her throat, "Well, just who got all excited after last night's events?"

That made the boy's memory drifted back to that moment, the moment when Asami pulled his cheeks closer and kissed him soothingly, making his body felt lighter than before. 50 shades of pink spread across the son's face, and he covered his face with both hands quickly, "I.. I-I'm not excited!"

The older woman grinned wickedly, "Hm? Hey.. Tell me what happened! I know both of you did go to that nearby amusement park, but I still don't know what happened in there! C'monn!! Share it with mommyyy..", Takaba-san whined while puckering her lips, mimicking that cartoon character when saying 'boo'. 

"There's nothing special mom.. I assured you..", that didn't sound convincing enough as her boy's cheeks just got redder than before. 

10 seconds of silence ensued as the breathings of the woman echoed in the room, "Oh well, I just have to ask Asami-kun th—"

"Wait! Okay I will tell you but please don't squeal don't yell don't scream and please don't tease me!!!!", Akihito was now tugging the hem of his mom's long sleeves pjama and her grin just widened. This was her victory after all.

He inhaled deeply, and after a few beats of heart, he spoke, "So I was kinda in a foul mood tomorrow and I unconsciously dragged Asami everywhere I go. As you already know, we went to the amusement park, and we just.. Walked around and played, what else?", he tried to sound convincing but failed miserably.

His mom just glared, "I believe there's something more. You can't just blush that red from a simple walking on the park, can you?"

It's no use...Akihito sighed in his mind, "So at the end of the day.. We went to the Ferris Wheel.. You know that giant rounded ride with a lot of lights and—"

"Yes, yes I already knew about that just keep going on with the story.", Arisu's eyes were immediately glittered by girl's dreams and promises from the mention of 'Ferris Wheel'.

"...and I was kinda....break?", his voice trailed off.

The older Takaba nodded slightly as the cue for him to continue, "I told him what made me went into bad mood a whole day and he..", there, Akihito just stopped abruptly like his mom's favorite K-dramas when they showed the audiences the words 'to be continued'.

"He what?"

"He...", the blonde haired boy had an argument in his head, whether to tell his mom the truth or not.

"What is it?! Oh my God Aki-chan you're going to kill me softly if you don't continue.."

Akihito rosed up from his seat frantically with his eyes closed, face burnt in embarrassment, and palms clenched into fists in a great force, "He kissed me!", he yelled in mortification.

He didn't even dare to open his eyes when he suddenly felt the movement of his mother, from raising up on her feet and moved towards him slowly, "Oh my God.. Aki-chan.."

"I know I'm so stupid to let him kissed me but mom I'm so sorry..", he muttered under his breath, still feeling his heart hammered violently against his ribs.

"That.. That's just fucking awesome Aki!!! Oh my God I feel like flying right now! You're an awesome son! I love you sooooo much!!", the woman hugged him oh so close and she put all of her body weigh on him, so he was wriggling out of her hold.

"What the-- mom! What are you thinking? Your son was kissed by a MAN! Should I spell it out for you? A M-A-N!!", he shoved the woman away softly as to not make her trip over.

She scowled, "Whether it's a woman or a man, I don't care. You were being kissed by your love so the gender just doesn't matter to me.", and continued on clinging to her one and only son.

"Huh?", Akihito was of course dumbfounded. What did she mean by 'your love'?

"Don't you realise it? You're in love with him!", the older woman finally let out the squeal she had held in her stomach this whole time.

With a little bit more force, the boy pushed said woman away from his grasp, "I.. How can you be so sure? I never said that.. Not even once!"

The genuine smile that made Akihito's tummy churned upside down was shown in his mother's face as she spoke, "You don't have to say it out loud to know that you're in love. You can just show it, and now you're doing it."

"What? I didn't do anything!", he denied.

The older woman just sighed and got back to her presented seat before answering, "Our whole conversation earlier didn't sound like a complain for me.. It's more like you're asking for a permission to date him!"

"Mom, you're just being manipulated by your fangirl mind, so now you're saying this out of your entertainment.", now's the time for the boy to sigh. 

She frowned, “Well, I’m sorry for being a fangirl myself but I don’t think me telling you all of this is because of me shipping the both of you.”, she crossed her arms across her chest, and pouted cutely, almost looked like the male Takaba who was sitting in front of her.

“Then, what do you think it is?”, he countered back, ready for any argument his mom was going to put.

Takaba Arisu adjusted her sitting position so now she could face her son fully, “Tell me, why do you think he kissed you up at the Ferris Wheel?”

Akihito thought about it for awhile, then came up with a reason he had put in front of him whenever people asked the same kind of question as this one, “Because he wants to.. tease me?”

He couldn’t stiffle his snort when the older woman facepalmed herself. Hell, that gesture looked ridiculously awesome on her, he mused. She locked gazes with the blonde boy and after inhaling so much oxygen, she finally spat out, “Oh dear my son, Takaba Akihito! How could you be so dense and stupid?! I wasn’t even as stupid as you are right now when I was your age. Don’t tell me.. you haven’t go through puberty yet?!”, she felt like fainting but the glare her boy sent her prevented her on doing so.

“Mom, please, I’ve ever had a wet dream before.”, he exclaimed while facepalming himself. Hell, that gesture looked so ridiculously awesome on him, she mused. 

The blonde, shaggy haired boy then looked at his mom once again, now putting more tensions as he did so, “So.. what does that question have to do with my case? Why are you calling me stupid all of the sudden?!”

The brown haired mother just whipped her hair flawlessly across the boy’s surprised face, pretty much surprised from her sudden aggresive move. She sharpened up her gaze as she talked highly like she was towering over him, “Well.. that’s because, you’re just plain dumb, you’re even more stupid than those two characters from Dumb & Dumber.”, she rosed up to her feet as she went back to her boiling hot and lit up stove, suddenly decided to just prepare the boy his bento instead of continuing that strange conversation with him.

Akihito huffed, “Hey.. you just avoided my question!”, his voice went from the cooler one to that pleading one. He might hated the way his mom talked about Asami in her girly, dreamy voice but his curiosity always wins his stubborn side. And somehow with his senior on the topic, his curiosity just grew 55% more than usual, that he didn’t know why.

After several minutes of pleading and puppy watery eyed eyeing, his mother finally gave up as she tied the bento wrap into a nice shaped knot. She slumped on her seat before ruffling her head backwards, casting away the heat that suddenly grew within her forehead’s skin, “You just don’t realise it, do you?”, she immediately rolled her eyes in a perfect 360 degrees as her son just obediently nodded. She even had an intention to give him a nobel for his stupidity on this matter.

“I think he’s.. in love with you, Aki-chan.”, now her voice was so concern he even barely knew her for a second. The playful tone she used earlier became more and more serious as that sent shivers down the blonde boy’s spine.

As he was about to protest because of said statement, the woman just held her palm in front of her kid’s face as an indication to ‘stop talking’, she closed her eyes while doing so, “No, this is not part of me fangirling about the two of you, this is just my tactful part and you should know that. I’m not saying this to you as a fangirl, I’m saying this to you as your mother.”

His mouth gapped comically as he admired how cool his mom was while saying that, but when he realised what the hell his mom was talking about, his stubborn side ate him all over and he immediately counter attacked, “Well, neither of them sounds fine to me. Even if you’re saying it as my mom or not, you actually would mean the same, saying that he loves me won’t convince me that he does! I mean, what could that guy look in me, anyway?”

She chuckled, “Look, you even acted as insecure as a girl with her first love.”

“Shut up.”, said the boy while blushing up. His actions and words definitely said otherwise.

“But you don’t have to worry about him not liking you, after all love’s blind and you have the right to fall in love with anyone you want, so does Asami-kun.”, she smiled warmly at the mention of the senpai’s name.

Akihito arched an eyebrow, “Why do you like him so much?”

Takaba Arisu took a glance on her son before speaking, “Because his eyes changed 180 degrees whenever you come up in the topic. I remember perfectly the night when he took you home. His face was so calm and sincere once he looked at your sleeping face. As a woman and a mom, my intuition just suddenly shoutted things like, ‘ah, he’s definitely the one’.”

“Deciding things based on just intuition is not right, mom.”

“Well I’m sorry to say this, but my intuition is strong, even stronger than your dad’s and I’m your mother, I defiantly know you better than anyone else.”

The word ‘dad’ perked up his interest. He wanted to just talk things out with his mother regarding the old man but he didn’t have the heart to do it. His mom just got a harsh treatment from the man and he knew better than an idiotic 9 year olds to not offend her, no matter how much self-restraint he had to put himself to.

The female Takaba seemed so composed and comfortable with their current converation and he couldn’t just ruin it; hell, he had been receiving this cold aura from his mother yesterday and he sure didn’t want to go through it again. His house became so horror that he even considered on sleeping in Kou’s crib for a night.

“Aki-chan..”, she started up, startling Akihito even through his bones.

“Wha-What is it?”

“There’s something that had been budging my mind since the day before yesterday.. and I felt like telling you about this.”, she intertwinted her slender fingers and brought said glued-palms on the dining table, somehow the atmosphere got more tense.

Akihito’s intuition told him that the matter was regarding his father. He of course straightened up his sitting position as he stared at his mother, eyes full with curiosity and undying determination, “Just tell it to me mom, tell everything you’ve been wanting to tell me for a long, long time.”

The blonde boy could see the unshed tears nesting themselves on his poor mom’s eyebags, secretly pleading for her to just let them go. No, tears, you better don’t come down until the situation says so.. Akihito silently prayed.

She inhaled deeply before sniffing in her runny nose, trying to ease the tension, “You’ve probably realised that I’ve never talked about your father in front of you. I honestly had intended to let you know since years ago but whenever I want to bring him up, my mouth just went dry and my voice got stuck in my throat, unable to let the issues came out, sorry about that.”, the older woman glued her eyes onto her tights, hiding the single tear that had violently streaming down her cheeks.

He looked at her, full with kindness and warmth, as he wrapped his hands on hers, “Mom, I already know that and you don’t have anything to apologize for, please just.. continue.”

She sniffed and sobbed, unready to face her son and instead let her shaky voice came out, “H—he’s.. he’s a criminal ph—photographer. And he.. he was kind of.. having a hard time right now.. and that’s.. that’s why he— rarely gets home—“, the sniffs and sobbing sounds grew louder and louder, but she was strong enough to not let her tears won over her. She’s a strong fighter.

Akihito just looked patiently at his mom as he started stroking the hands soothingly to cast her sadness away. Realising the intention of the sweet blonde boy, the older woman wiped her tears for the countless times after it rolled endlessly, she sniffed once again, “I know that you peeked when he came the night before..”, she giggled with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

The boy found himself dumbfounded and unsure of what to say, because, hell she already knows everything from the start! The situation of course got more awkward than before as Akihito just shifted his vision away from his mother. Takaba-san of course noticed this too well and she immediately stretched out the smile below her nose.

“It’s okay. I’ve been meaning to tell you about that anyway.”, she assured her son softly with her motherly voice. Akihito’s nerves were soon calmed down by that sound as he readied himself to listen to his mother’s strugglings.

She took a deep breath once again before speaking the truth, “He told me that he wants to leave us because he’s currently on the run with some big yakuza clan, and he said that he has to have the scoop as soon as possible, but of course his safety and the people around him would be in danger..”, she gulped the lump that suddenly built inside her throat and silence ensued after that.

The blonde boy decided that it’s time for him to take action, “Mom, he did that so we wouldn’t be targetted by his said scoop, and I think it’s a pretty normal feeling for a protective father and husband.”

“I understand that.. too well. But I can’t just..”, she clenched her chest with her fist as she stiffled a sob. She was afraid that Aki could see the weakness in her for crying the second time.

“Mom..”, the highschooler immediately stroked the woman’s back delicately, calming down her shaking body.

“It’s so hard for you to just let go of your love knowing he will face the storm.”, she smiled weakly with her watered eyes, and finally vanishing those tears away with a rub of her back hand.

Seconds kept ticking in their clock that hung on their white wall, as both of them drowned in the sea of awkwardness. Akihito couldn’t stop himself from fidgeting too much; playing with his fingers that stayed on his tights. His mom just talked pathetically to him, so unlike her. He felt weird hearing that kind of voice coming out of the older woman’s mouth. 

After collecting enough courage, Akihito started up, “So.. are the two of you.. I mean.. separated?”, he obviously looked so work up to not use a harsh words such as ‘divorce’. He didin’t have the heart to.

She smiled, “Nope. I’m not separated from him, nor do I want to. He said so too. Even if I die, I would die bearing his name in mine.”

That made Akihito’s eyes stung from the sudden urge to cry, and his heart clenched the moment the words slipped out from the woman’s mouth. He didn’t know that his mom was truly a poetic, or maybe her life became so poetic everytime his father’s name got mentioned in the midst of talking.

The sound of his alarm clock suddenly rung loudly from his bedroom, indicating that it’s time for him to get ready for school. He hastily got up from his seat and walked clumsily towards his bathroom to just a wash on his face. The older Takaba also got up from her seat and walked towards the living room, readied herself to watch her favorite morning K-drama.

 

* * *

Kou was so wanna hit his friend’s dreamy face entered the classroom. His shaggy blonde strand of hair was brushed by the morning breeze as his hazy eyes covered his tired looking – but happy – face. He just stared blankly at the window that sat at the same exact place like their first day. The boy seemed to communicate with the chirping birds who just arrived at one branch to another.

His scowlings were soon disturbed by the sudden elbow attack that reached his right upper arm, making his head turned abruptly with so much force towards the offender, “Hey!”

“Whoa—chill up dude! It’s just me!”, Takato pointed a finger at himself, still feeling the gloomy-ness radiating off of his wavy black haired friend. “What’s wrong?”, he asked, “You seemed to be grumpy today.”

“Look who just got over his first date.”, Kou rolled his eyes and landed it on the certain friend he knows. Takato immediately knew what his friend just meant and instead of joining him in the gloomy mood atmosphere, he bursted out laughing.

“Why are you laughing?”, he scowled once again, ignoring the enthusiasm out of Takato as he laughed whole-heartedly.

“Really, I can’t understand you Kou! Aki looks so happy and dreamy over there, why do you scowl? Come on!!”, he clung a hand over the other’s shoulders with a happy whistle.

Kou just shrugged it off, “Well, maybe I hate it when he’s sad and not so open with us but I didn’t expect him to be so, so annoying when his life gets better! I’ve been ignored since the first second we met at the school gate, he just walked pass me like I was some kind of a ghost!”, he yelled out frustration while sending a hot glare towards the blonde boy. Of course, he got too much attention than he’d intended to have.

Once the students tore their gazes away from him, he sighed a deep breath and let out a depressing breath, “I don’t want Aki to change because he dated some kind of a perfect man.”

Takato felt like ‘awww’-ing at such cuteness from this friend of his. But he held himself tight, “Let’s just talk to him and wake him up to reality.”

After several seconds of thinking, measuring, calculating, formulatting, and concluding, both black haired guys finally made their ways towards the blonde haired’s desk, who was still far, far away from this world. They exchanged looks from a second before finally Takato took the iniative to approach the boy first.

“Oi.. Aki..”, he shaked the arm lightly, earning no response from him.

“Heyyy..”, he started whining then, but still got ignored by the boy.

Kou let out an arched eyebrow as a challenge towards the other teen, and earning a vicious glare in reply. He threw his glare onto Aki once again before finally putting both hands on said arm and shaked it hastily, “OI AKI COME ON WAKE UP OR I WILL EAT YOUR DAMN POCKY.”

When the word ‘pocky’ once mentioned, the boy immediately rosed up to hsi feet and grabbed the neck of Takato’s t-shirt weakly, hazel eyes finally showing emotions of fury, “Hey don’t you dare it my pocky!”, he cursed.

“Hey, hey calm down. There’s no pocky anyway..”, Takato released the arm and put the two of his palms between them, as an indication of ‘I give up’. 

Akihito mumbled an ‘oh’ before retook his seat, started dazing off again. Both boys could only gapped in disbelief at their friend from such cold and alien treatment. What the hell happened to him?!

Suddenly, the classroom’s door slide opened with a loud ‘slam’, revealing two giant bodies blocking the view to the outside scene of the class. All eyes eyed the figures strangely; as if they’re some kind of celebrities that they couldn’t believe would be so kind as to visit their poor establishment. 

Suoh and Kirishima immediately drew so much attentions, especially from the girls. Some of the ladies squaeled at the hotness that was spread out wide on their vision, some of them even fainted from so much sensations that were sent just because both seniors came.

They walked through the crowd that suddenly flooded around them and instead made their ways towards their familiar partners in crime; Kou and Takato. Both black haired freshmen finally realised why the class got so quiet for awhile before one of them threw a hand in the air and waved it friendly, towards the senpais.

“Heyy Suoh-san, Kirishima-san!! What’s up?”, most of the audiences just stood there, froze on spot. How could he casually just greeted them like they were some new neighborhood that wanted to borrow his vacuum machine?

Surprisingly, they both showed the juniors one of their rarest smiles, before disappearing it within a speed of light as soon as they realised someone just noticed their assets. Kirishima cleared his throat before speaking, “I guess Takaba-san had a great day yesterday?”

Kou shrugged, “Of course! Just look at his face. Retarded.”, Takato joined him seconds later, “And he looks drunk! Drunk in love~~!”, he squealed softly before restraining himself for doing so any further as the girls’ hot glares were targetted right after him. Damn.

Suoh nodded, “Yeah, he looks so far away.”

The glasses guy adjusted his lenses within seconds and brought it back on his nose, “Well, I think we have some important informations regarding Ryuichi.”

The chatter noises were heard from the seat behind them as Takaba Akihito rosed up from his seat with widened eyes and cold sweat, “What about him?!”, he talked loudly, nearly sounded like a scream. He realised what he just said and defiantly bent low to retake his seat, while muttering a ‘sorry’ for the other occupants of the room because of his sudden loud burst.

Kou smirked mischievously as he realised something fishy came along with those words, “Hehh.. Guess who got interested?”

Akihito just blushed red like tomato but didn’t say anything; just like the way a tsundere girl agreed to some point of embarrassing herself. Knowing that, Kou just played feign innocence as if he forgot what Aki just declared. Takato knew his actions too well, and received the signal as perfectly as a clever dog.

The blonde giant cleared his throat once more before announcing something that somehow surprised them, “Ryuichi is currently absent today. He’s sick. Just for your information.”, of course that’s not only ‘just for your information’, the four of them telepathied silently as they just baited Aki. Our poor, poor Akihito.

The bell rang quiet cheerfully than usual as the two seniors excused themselves out of the room. Takato hastily walked out of the door for the fear of his student council member in charge – Mikhail Arbatov-senpai – might spat out some bitter words dedicated just for him.

Once the doors were sealed, every students took their seats diligently as two more occupants started filling the room. Of course the two said occupants were Rinka and Fei Long, black-haired beauty minus Asami. Kou glanced at his friend when suddenly the worries claimed him, worried that his blonde friend would feel uncomfortable from the bitter truth about Rinka he just received yesterday. But fortunately, there was no uneasiness in his eyes, it was determination, the same determination he saw when he first met the boy. He breath out a sigh of relief as he finally put full attentions towards the second and third years senpai.

“Good morning everyone!!”, that girly voice that came out of Rinka’s mouth would fuel the men’s fanboy’s heart as usual, but not to Akihito again. He had known the truth, and he won’t be that stupid as to worship the girl again, even if hell freezes over.

Kou didn’t miss the glance that Rinka was sending to Aki but he latter shrugged it off. My friend won’t need your attention anymore, bitch!

“We want you to collect all of the photo albums we have requested on your second day. Could the class leader took the charge on collecting it?”, Fei Long started. Soon, a thick glasses wearer girl stood up from her seat and walked nonchalantly around the class, exploring the room while offering her hand to pick said albums. Akihito felt wonderful when he realised that he had brought the requested album in time, he plastered a satisfying smile after his class leader stepped away from him.

Once that was done, the girl went back to her seat, as if not wanting to miss any detail on what they’re going to do today, their last orientation day. The students were all silent, anticipating on what yet to come.

Rinka beamed a smile upon her face as she faced the crowd confidentally, “Okay, everyone, do you already bring the love letter that I told you to bring yesterday?”

That, caught Akihito off guard. He looked around him hastily and saw an envelope in each students’ hands, including Kou who just hit the letter sheepishly inside his desk drawer. He tugged his friend’s lower hem of shirt and successfully earning an attention from his desired person, “What?”

“Since when did they give us such quest?!”, Akihito whispered rather panickingly, as his heart paced up a lot from the adrenaline.

Kou sighed, “You were so out of this world that you didn’t even hear her speaking yesterday, didn’t you?”, the blonde boy nodded slowly as if disgesting what his friend just said, before he continued, “She wants us to write a love letter directing to one of our favorite senpais, whether if it’s from second or third years.”

“What the hell?! Why didn’t you tell me anything about it?!”, his whispers became hisses as he raised a pitch higher from his original voice.

“Because, you even skipped school half way and rushed out with Asami-senpai.”

At that, the hazel eyes stared blankly at him, then seconds later, glared, “Wait.. why do you know of me going out with him yesterday?”

He smirked, “I’m a detective damn it! It’s my job to know the un—“

“Yeah, yeah whatever just shut up! Oh.. what should I do?”, he ruffled his hair messily as his frustration crept up into his mind.

“You will have a free time for this whole day as your last day of orientation days. I hope for you to enjoy your time while you’re doing it with us, the student council members. We beg pardon for any mistakes and truly wish for every single one of you to not take a grudge on us.”, after that, the two black-haired senpais bowed a deep 90 degrees bow and showed the students their most genuine smile. 

After that, both of them excused themselves and walked out of the classroom who immediately turned into chaos the second when their presences were gone. The girls collided with girls and boys collided with boys, only Akihito and Kou who were still glueing to each other.

The blonde boy browsed every single idea his brain could get but can’t figure out who would he send the letter to. As he sharpened up his thoughts, Kou blurted out something that was highly unexpected.

“Why don’t you send the letter to Asami-senpai?”

Akihito choked a breath after that before hitting his chest several times because of the suffocating feeling he got so out of the blue. He stared at his friend carefully to sense something funny but truth be told, his friend was no kidding, “What the hell with that idea of yours?”

“He’s the closest senpai to you I should say. I often see you two walk together, whether if it’s inside the school, or outside the school.”, Akihito’s ears perked up defiantly at the mention of ‘outside of school’. He just shrugged it off, maybe he would need the time to interrogate his friends after all.

“But he’s sick, how am I supposed to give him?”

“Just go to his fucking house, you dumbass.”, Kou huffed heavily and earning a scowl from his blonde friend.

The hazel eyed first year then looked at his paper, still white, clean, and untouched. He thought about it for a second before finally making up his mind.

Let’s try this.. he thought as he etched the paper with his black inked pen.

 

* * *

It’s just 35 minutes and 27 seconds after the school bell rang it’s last but Takaba Akihito had somehow found himself in front of the great, big black gate of Asami’s mansion. His eyes widened in fantasy as he admire that sculptured building that’s uses to be a living space. Hell, this mansion looks like my house x 1000!, he mused cleverly as he finally brought his index finger to press the family house’s bell.

An old man’s voice finally came into the surface as it asked, “Who is it?”

“Ugh.. It’s Takaba Akihito. Asami Ryuichi’s.. friend.”, he said hesitantly. This guy sounded so suspicious towards the intruder, he wondered why.

“I’m sorry but Asami-sama is currentl—huh? Oh.. yes, yes..”, his voice trailed off into the background when finally the sound of him coming back to the voice censor rang back, “Pardon my rudeness, please come in.”

Akihito felt utterly confused by the sudden change of heart, when suddenly his confusions were drifted back into his mind when those enormous gates automatically opened before him, showing more than enough scenery he could handle. The white stoned road was placed before him, like guiding him into the front door. The green grassy ground stayed on his sides as it waved weakly at the embrace of the cool wind.

The boy took a step forward, and when finally sensing that everything is going to be okay, he took another step, and then another, and soon found himself standing in front of the elegant dark brown door. He stood expectantly as seconds later the doors opened itself and revealed an old man.. in a butler’s clothes. He smiled warmly as he bowed in respect, “Welcome, Takaba-sama.”

He got startled from the sudden gesture that was sent directly to him. He looked back and fro in awkwardness as the old man finally straightened up his position. Placing his right gloved hand on his left chest, he bent a little before speaking, “Shall I lead you towards the master’s bedroom?”

The freshman just gulped then nodded. He didn’t get treat like this everyday and when he did.. Well.. he didn’t know what to do. He followed the man’s steps obediently, leading him through long hallways, the enormous amount of rung in the stairs, until finally they arrived in front of the doors that screamed power. Akihito immediately knew whose room it was.

“Please call me if you need anything.”, he bowed deeply once again before leaving his presence alone with silent steps, like a ghost.

And now he’s alone. He had brought his knuckle for a countless times but pulled back defiantly. He somehow wanted to meet Asami but another part of him just wanted to run away and never come back; hell, the first part of him won eventually.

With feign ignorance, he knocked the door nonchalantly, deciding that it’s the perfect time for him to act cooler than before in front of his senpai.

But when that baritone voice echoed from the other side of the room, muttering a ‘come in’ so lazily, Akihito’s body trembled in fear and his heartbeat increased drastically. Damn it.. I had knocked..

He put his sweaty palm on the door knob before pushing it down and the door opened with a click. He opened the door so, so slowly that the room’s occupant couldn’t take it anymore. But thankfully, as the bigger teen was about to stand up and reach for the boy, Aki’s face submerged from the darkness of the hallways behind him.

Asami sat down once again on his california king bed, sitting in that lion position when it just waits for it’s prey to come closer and once it’s in his reach radar, the lion would eat the prey alive, “Why do you stand there? Come in.”

Akihito fidgetedly walked closer to the bed, but decreased his pace as his feet were about to touch the bed’s wooden legs. He grabbed the bed’s duvet randomly before muttering something that was so not like him, “...hi.”

The senpai of course raised his eyebrow when he sensed the boy was kinda.. nervous around him, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”, he whispered out.

Silence claimed them the next seconds before Akihito broke it, “So.. how are you feeling? I heard that you’re sick.”, he didn’t move an inch, just glued his eyes on the plushed carpet while playing the duvet with his slender fingers.

Asami chuckled, “It’s just a mere flu, there’s nothing to worry. And I’m about to get better.”, he glanced at the boy, “You worried about me?”

That white paled face suddenly turned into an obviously different color as the words echoed in his eardrums, pumping his blood even faster than before, “Wh—I’m not!!”, he declared.

Those rich chuckles sent heat straight into his body as he felt his head dizzy from so much blood rising to his head. The black haired senpai just observed him amusingly as an idea came into his mind, “I’m hungry.”

“Just eat.”

“Oh I’m so weak I don’t even have the energy left to take the spoon.”, Asami whined manly.

The blonde boy immediately knew the other teen’s intention. The heat increased as he stuttered words, “Y..Yo—You want me to feed you?!”, he asked rather panicky.

“I didn’t say so, but if you feel the need to do that then, I cannot force you.”

Akihito was honestly so, so irritated by the man’s arrogant behaviour. But his little good heart obeyed the request immediately as he trotted towards the night table with a tray of food on it, and took it on his hold. He took the spoon out of the soup and scoped one. Once the spoon flew towards the older teen’s mouth, he shrugged away. The blonde boy had done so many attempts on feeding the man but his attempts failed miserably by his avoiding tactics.

“Hey! I was trying to feed you!”, he cried out.

“Oh I’m sorry but my appetite seemed to decrease the more you feed me looking like that.” 

Akihito tilted his head to one side, not understanding the older teen’s intention, “What? How am I supposed be looking then?”

Asami took a glance at one direction and the blonde boy followed his gaze defiantly, only to landed on a big, wide wardrobe, “I have so many appropriate clothes for you to wear.”

The boy huffed, “But your clothes must be too big for me!”

“That’s exactly what I mean.”, then his trademark smirk spread wide below his perfect sculptured nose. The blonde boy, who just realised the meaning of the older teen’s earlier words, blushed deeply, covering his white porcelain skin with a layer of red blushes. 

“I’m not some mistress! You better not wish to see me in your oversized shirt! And a man wearing an oversized shirt doesn’t consider as cute you know so just shut up and let me feed you and keep the fantasies in your head!”, he yelled at the top of his lungs while shooting out the spoon in front of the older one. 

But as a bastard as he was, Asami didn’t back out easily without a fight. Instead, he rolled over to one side of his bed and closed his eyes, pretending to sleep.

“Wait, you’re not going to eat?”, The freshman asked sincerely, out of annoyance and worries. 

“Nope, I don’t have any appetite anymore.”, he said, while supporting his head with his arm.

At that, Akihito frowned. He’s even more stubborn when he is sick, “Don’t think that I will feed you, either! Just eat yourself!”, he cursed out loud and got his way back towards the door. Turned out the door was mysteriously locked from the outside.

He turned around so slowly until his eyes locked with those golden orbs, “What.is.this.shit?”, he accentuated every words thinking that maybe the older teen would understand his very question.

“I have my ways.”, he elegantly said, while lifting himself up to sat comfortably against the bed headboard.

He stayed silent for 10 minutes or so but didn’t seem to find any way out of this situation. Frustrated, “If I wear you oversized shirt AND feed you, would you let me go?”

“I will consider that.”

With that being said, the blonde boy walked reluctantly towards said wardrobe and opened it wide to his naked eye. There were so many sets of suits and shirts – tailor-made suits and shirts – and so many loaffers. Is this even considered as a student’s line of clothing?

His eyes immediately caught the white shirts, including Asami’s uniform. His hand suddenly shaked while reaching for one hanger, and pulled it slightly from it’s friends. He stripped the shirt from the hanger and hung it back to the shelf, compounding it with the others. Akihito just stared blankly at it for a second then changed his vision towards Asami, then to the clothes, then to the man, he did several times to adjust what kind of rabbit hole did he jump this time. 

After making up his mind, “Don’t peek.”, he spat out.

With his usual smirk, the older teen just turned around, playing feign innocence with his sweet, poor little boy. He just had to wait and he would get his feast eventually.

The sound of belt being unbuckled was heard throughout the spacious room as the zipper becoming undone followed suit. The pants sounded that it had already slid down from the sound he could grasp. Asami just waited and waited patiently for the boy to finish his ministrations, beacause seriously, only the sound of it could make his pants tighter than usual. He had to finish Aki today or it would kill him slowly.

The fainted sound of steps being commited reached his hearing radar. The older teen sighed in relief as he turned around to receive his gift. 

Oh. 

This is bad.

Takaba Akihito, stood there, wearing nothing but his school white shirt. Of course, the size was way to big for the little boy as the end of the shoulder landed on his upper arm. He wore his black boxers but it’s not really could be seen because of the shirt’s length. The collar looked too wide for him as it sinfully showed too much creamy skin to Asami’s view, seducing the older teen to put so many chains to restraint his inner beast that just wanted to devour the blonde boy whole.

The boy pulled the lowest hem of the shirt to cover his tights, which tempted the senior to touch him even more.

“S..Stop staring, will you..?!”, he tried to sound angry but failed miserably. His heart had been thumping so loud and caused ached beaming out of his chest. The heat filled his whole head as well, making him a little bit dizzy.

Asami gained his earlier composed manner as he sat against the bed headboard once again, silently inviting the boy to join him. Akihito received the signal too well but was too afraid to comply. He was afraid that he would fall deeper.

That he would fall deeper in Asami’s clutch.

It just fucking scared the hell out of him.

After several heartbeats occured, Akihito slowly walked towards the lion’s den, slowly yet steady. His legs were trembling and his heart couldn’t be calmed down.. which just made everything turned worse than before. As soon as his feet inched closer to the bed, he could feel the hot gaze Asami sent him continuously, making him feel like being watched and uncomfortable.

The moment when the two of them were a metre apart, the freshman took the tray of food and seized closer, only to be pulled by the older teen softly, as to not spill the food he brought.

He placed the sweet boy on his lap, just like last night on the Ferris Wheel. His hands suddenly got itch from the feeling of want and need to touch the beautiful creature in front of him but he held himself tight. He couldn’t, wouldn’t ruin this perfect moment with his own hands.. except if Akihito asked for him to do it.

“S-So.. You can’t hold.. a.. a spoon but you can li—lift me?”, the boy tried pathetically to mock him but instead his mockery came out as a sheepish girl’s tease. He looked so desperate and fragile, just like what the older teen liked about him at the moment.

He looked so fucking cute oh good Lord.

Akihito scoped the soup with the spoon and shakily brought it to Asami’s mouth. The man sucked the soup dry and gave the cue that he had drank the nutritients in. After several feeding-procedurs being done, the bowl was empty within 8 minutes and the blonde boy diligently put it back to the food tray. He took the glass of water then, brought it back to the teen’s mouth and the bigger one just obediently drank the liquid like some sick child. He swallowed down the medicines as well, and when all of the food disappeared from the tray, those torturous minutes in Akihito’s life was finally over.

“O—kay.. I guess I’ll just go—“, as the blonde boy was about to get up from his comfortable spot, the two strong hands were put on his tights and immobilized him completely. He felt his heart pounded mercilessly again against his ribs as he stuttered out, “W—what do you .. want?”

Asami lunged his face forward and stared at the hazel eyes on that beautiful face, the face that had continuously haunting him down in his every nights, and every dreams, 

“I want you.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to divide this into two parts because it will go too much and too long than I've expected. I hope you guys won't hate me for doing this.
> 
> My homework's pilling up, my science score was a so-so, God help me..
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series.


	6. Confessions, Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> truth is revealed

"I want you."

Akihito found himself blinking. Once, twice, thrice, he felt so dumbfounded that he didn't even realise that his eyelashes had swung up and down in a rapid move several times. He looked at the older teen comically as if he was some kind of an idiotic person. The heat immediately crept up to his head the moment he realised what the older one was saying, "Huh?"

The moment that 'huh?' came out, the palms that held him immobile grew tighter than before, maybe it would leave red hand marks. But it didn't matter to him right now.

What matter was, _is Asami crazy or anything? ___He thought to himself.

"Okay, let's just let you rest for the day because your mind probably worked irrational right now.", the blonde freshman said as he slowly wriggled out of the man's clutch. Even though he felt incredibly comfortable on his lap.

The hands didn't let him though, instead he kept holding on his tights like it was his life line. He looked deep into those hazel orbs as he growled, "I want you. That's final."

Akihito frowned. He was so tired to be teased at. Maybe Rinka was right, he really did have a light feeling. Only by a single tease and sweet-words, he could be swept off of his ground. He even felt this jiggly feeling inside his stomach when Asami said that, _fuck this. ___

"But I don't want to be yours.", he huffed heavily and averted the man's gaze. He so wanted to go home that very moment, because the glare Asami sent him didn't give him any comfort at all.

Those strong palms moved from the tights to gripped his wrists with an enormous speed, almost felt like the pace of a lightning. Akihito yelped because of the sudden pressure on his wirsts as he brought his eyes to face the offender, "Why don't you want to?", he asked. Maybe if there's another person in that place, they would think that the senior was angry, but Aki saw otherwise. He looked afraid, so afraid that made him raise his voice. But he couldn't figure out why.

_The great Asami Ryuichi is afraid of something? ___

"Because you'd probably tease me..", the boy mumbled out, "...and you'd probably play with my emotions..", and now he looked straight into the eyes of Asami Ryuichi, "..and after you get bored, you'd dump me. Like a manwhore.", Akihito realised what he said and felt like an idiot himself. Why should I care if in the end he'll dump me? He thought to himself. 

Well, the blonde boy may admitted it that he maybe just _MAYBE ___like his senpai a little bit, _JUST A LITTLE BIT ___but because it's still 'a little bit', he didn't want to say it to him.

____Because if I say it to him but he dumps me in the end, then this feelings would be pointless. ____ _ _

_____And I will get into the point where I'd think my life is pointless, too. ____ _ _ _

_____With that thoughts still hung in his mind, Akihito tried to squirm out of the man's hold, but the grip in his wrists just prevent him to do so._ _ _ _ _

_____He sighed, "Let me go."_ _ _ _ _

_____The golden eyed teen didn't let go of the hold, instead he pulled the boy closer and closer to his face. When they were face to face with each other, Akihito tried so, so hard to avoid the man's gaze. Because his gaze was the kind to eat you up, suck you in there. It was so mesmerizing that the blonde boy could no longer take it._ _ _ _ _

_____When Asami gave the cue to kiss him, he shook his head rapidly, of course to avoid any lip contact with said man. But Asami's strong hand suddenly grabbed his jaw, petrifying it completely. Because of that action, one of the boy's hand was free and it started hitting the senior with enormous speed, didn't care if it hurt or not._ _ _ _ _

_____Well, because it's Asami as far as you know, the hit felt like some massage for him. He didn't budge a bit, only staring and observing at his captive, who captivated him first._ _ _ _ _

_____The black-haired student felt like talking wouldn't do anything, well, because this boy was pretty much stubborn for his age, so he'd thought of another tactic._ _ _ _ _

_____And it was a kiss._ _ _ _ _

_____Asami inched closer to that sweet lips, who just acted stubbornly as to not opened up to him. Akihito was clearly expected what was about to happen when he closed his eyes shut like it wouldn't ever see the lights again. Oh, but Asami would make sure that his boy sees the light the whole time they're together._ _ _ _ _

_____The older teen's lips touched the boy's slightly, hoping for it to just open a little bit but to no avail. He tried several times but the results were all the same; nothing. He dug something up from his brilliant mind and eventually came up with a new strategy. The golden eyed one went straight to the boy's cheeks, pecking the porcelain-like skin slightly. The boy gasped a little but it's not enough for him to explore that sweet mouth. He needed to coax this boy more._ _ _ _ _

_____His brain set up so many plans for him to commit, from licking his neck, kissing his forehead, until his boy couldn't take it anymore when he reached the deadliest plan; nibbling his earlobe._ _ _ _ _

_____"Ah..", finally, those sweet voice came out from it's coffin, filling Asami's ears like a symphony in his head._ _ _ _ _

_____Using that opportunity to the best, he switched his lips location onto the boy's mouth, savoring every moans that escaped the boy._ _ _ _ _

_____The once hitting-hand became weaker and weaker, as it just surrendered to the pleasure the senior could give him. It rested on the man's chest and within minutes, moved onto that wide back, stroking it. Both Asami's hands let go of the boy's other hand and jaw and moved downwards towards the Aki's waist, circling it and pulled it as humanly closer to him._ _ _ _ _

_____Akihito just lost it. He didn't care anymore. His libido was already raised from the lowest level to the highest one, and it's only from a single kiss!_ _ _ _ _

_____The blonde boy finally encircled the man's neck with his slender hands, giving no space between them. The kiss intensified within another 5 minutes or less when Asami finally released his beast inside him. The tongue that just wet Aki's lips so softly minutes later turned into something brutal, heartless._ _ _ _ _

_____"Ah...ha-ah...", the boy panted out. He needed air, right now._ _ _ _ _

_____His senpai could totally see it, and eventually pulled back. A trail of saliva still could be seen attaching them together._ _ _ _ _

_____"I won't let you go. Even if it's Rinka, I won't."_ _ _ _ _

_____The possessive beast aura screamed from the man's very presence as he stated them right in front of Akihito's face. The boy found himself flabbergasted for a moment before finally succeeding on disgesting the words. His blood pumped a lot faster than before out of the blue when he registered those words and impaled them into his memory base._ _ _ _ _

_____He blushed an extreme red before spitting out, "But I'm not yours! You can't cage me up anytime you want! I'm not your thing!"_ _ _ _ _

_____Asami's eyes flared with fiery anger at the boy's comments. He stilled himself then because if he didn't, he would fuck Aki senseless right there, right then. But he didn't want that to happen._ _ _ _ _

_____He didn't want Akihito to _hate ___him._ _ _ _ _

______Strange, right?_ _ _ _ _ _

______The older teen grabbed Aki's right hand softly and placed it on the left side of his chest, right above his heart, "But I'm yours. Completely. You have captivated me first."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Akihito could feel his heart beating faster than normal, even beneath the man's t-shirt._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's not a tease. It's a flirt. A desperate flirt.", the blonde boy lifted his eyes to meet those golden orbs, and it shone nothing but pure softness that soothed his emotions down to the core._ _ _ _ _ _

______Akihito of course couldn't believe it. He could change this man of steel, this Asami. He could softened the man's heart. It's an amazing feeling, knowing this person's heart only beat for him._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Wait.. Why do I feel so happy?! ____ _ _ _ _ _

_______He shook his head to clear those thoughts out of the picture. "Asami.. How should I say this.. I..", he hesitated a little, "..I felt the same way like you do.. Meaning my heart also beats fast when you.. You.. You know.. Touch me and all that..", what the hell am I saying?!_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Asami was already liking the headstart, but he didn't expect something good and didn't get his hopes up. He just watched the boy with a glint of amusement dancing in his eyes, "..but it's not possible that we.. We... W-we are in love... Right?", Akihito could die of shame at any moment if it's not for the hands that held him still. His heartbeat rate was a mess now that he didn't even know what to do with it anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Hearing that, Asami chuckled. Now his uneasiness was gone, he could play with the boy whole-heartedly, "You know that you're so cute right now I just want to do you now.", it's a statement, and Akihito found himself panicking._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______But before he could do his attempt on crawling away, those sinful lips latched itself on Aki's lips again, stiffling any possible protests that could come out from the boy's mouth anytime by now. The blonde boy immediately reacted into the kiss, and soon joined the tongue in unison, both fought for dominance. But Asami won eventually, weakening the boy with his bruising grip on those rounded butt cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Ah.. A-Asami..”, Akihito moaned out. He couldn’t help it, it’s just that the pleasure had built inside his stomach that it got hurt within a minute. The butterflies had flown from their cocoons in the blonde freshman’s tummy and that made everything turned worse. The spark of electric that was produced from their kiss also went straight to Akihito’s groin._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The freshman couldn’t hold anymore longer when his cock grinded against Asami’s, causing frictions that could make him insane. The other’s member seemed so persistent, it’s like it wanted to force it’s way in.. and that make Akihito somehow felt excited._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______His black short boxers grew tighter and tighter until his pre-cum was leaking it even wet his pants. He felt utterly embarrassed and tried to squirm out of that hold but unfortunately, he’s just 0.5 seconds too late when suddenly Asami flipped his whole presence easily like flipping a palm. Later, he found himself laying on the matress with his senpai looming over him, blocking any light from the lamps that room could provide. The mortifying feeling was added more when he realised how he was totally exposed to the older teen’s naked eye, with his creamy skin half-exposed and his black boxers.. well a wet black boxers._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He then looked embarrassingly towards his twitching member, then ran his eyes to the jaguar above him, who smirked oh so smugly he even wanted to punch said feline._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Look who just got excited here.”, he eyed the member with so much amusement, ignoring the glare the boy sent him_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“It’s just fucking hormones damn it! Anyone with a pulse would react the—ah!”, a strong, warm palm placed itself on the tip and began playfully teasing it. Akihito squirmed and writhed under those ministrations that were slowly killing him inside but why does he always get so weak in the situation like this.. that, would be remained one of mysteries in life in the Finder Series._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I don’t know hormones could produce such sweet sounds.”, Asami teased the young boy once again before giving the cock a painfully slow stroke, starting from the base to the tip, over and over again. His hand was already wet from the pre-cum that leaked from the tip eventually, but he still kept up his pace as to drive his boy insane._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Akihito needs to beg for it; to ache for it. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________That’s why I’m gonna burn it deep inside his memory of what it feels like to be pleasured by me alone. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And I cannot let anyone change my handprints on him. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Akihito could see the glint of possessiveness shone through those orbs once again but the other one’s sinful hand made his consentration waver._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ah.. ha-ah.. ah..! Asa—“, pearls of cum shot in the thin air as the blonde boy once again grasped for air. His chest went up and down as his breath came normal again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Asami only arched an eyebrow before smirking, “What Akihito? Satisying yourself without me, huh? Bad boy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sh—shut u—ah! Shut up!”, he yelled as best as he could but that just came out like whispers. Damn.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The older one then lunged forward to meet Aki’s face once again, before kissing the boy passionately, driving him out of all the sane thoughts his brain could gather at that moment. Akihito was still trembling and that was enough to tell the older one that the boy was obviously scared, afraid of what was about to happen to him. Knowing that, he slowly ruffled the freshman’s hair and tangled it between his finger, playing with his hair soothingly to cast away his fears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The hazel eyed one fortunately grew calmer and calmer, judging by the way he didn’t tremble anymore. The moment Asami pulled back, those two stared at each other, locked gazes with each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Akihito had lost it. Yes, he had lost it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Asami..”, he called out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He gulped hard then averted his gaze, “Don’t.... get too.. aggresive.. ‘kay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The black haired senpai had lost it too, it seemed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Asami slammed his lips hard onto the boys and kissed him like no other before. The boy only moaned in pleasure and his mind was a total mess; blank. He couldn’t think of anything possible that moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The older one hastily intended to prepare the boy immediately, probing his finger down on his little boy’s twitching yet seducing hole._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ah.. No..”, Aki gasped out, desperately trying to calm his senpai down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ssh.. Just trust me.”, the older one cupped the boy’s scalp and kissed him softly on the forehead. Akihito felt so incridebly from such a rare gesture from his bastard senpai. Did he watch a lot of romance movies recently?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But that answer went unanswered when suddenly a digit forced it’s way into that tight orifice. The blonde boy yelped at the sudden intruder, making his muscles to push the intruder away. Unfortunately, the thing that was currently inside his hole was so, so persistent he couldn’t push it away. It was strong, even stronger than all the muscles that surrounded him like a cocoon at the moment. The boy immediately moaned when that thing moved, wriggling his way in and shoved in deeper than before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ah.. ha.. w—what.. what’s that..?”, Aki used whatever energy left in his throat to ask, unable to focus his vision on the bigger presence that was currently above him like a God._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He chuckled, “Ah, it’s the finger, Akihito. Look, even if it’s just my finger, you’re sucking it really tight..”, he moved closer to the boy’s ear, “..I wonder how tight it will be if it’s the ‘other’ thing I shove in?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Akihito’s cheeks blushed a redder color, and this time, the blush spread onto his whole face, and neck, “Can you stop saying embarrassing things?!”, he bursted out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But the pinch on his pink nipple so suddenly made him came back to his previous mode, moaning out loud. His nipples perked up, and that only tempted Asami to explore more. So, he caressed the pink bud so slowly with his left hand, while the other still playing with the boy’s hole._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The warm surfaces of the man’s fingers made Akihito turned into a moaning mass, silently pleading for the man to end his torturous torture. He even grabbed Asami’s wrist and put it on his nipples. Those hazy hazel eyes were now begging._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The older one just smirked playfully as an indication of him saying, ‘I won’, then after that he really did comply the boy’s demand. He pinched those cute pink buds so hard it made Akihito groaned in pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yah--! Ah.. ah.. t-to—ah!..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What are you trying to say, Akihito?”, Asami bent low to meet the boy’s face, and that lustful expression was all he got._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The boy cupped his senpai’s cheeks slowly before bringing him into a heated kiss. His tongue desperately tried to pleasure the man, even though it was already too tired to do so. Because of his sore tongue, he pulled back and said out of the blue, “To—ah!.. touch me.. mo—re..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Those golden orbs widened and he kissed the boy again. The kiss lasted for a good 5 minutes when he pulled back again, “I could kiss you forever.”, and he slammed back again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The finger in his tight hole seemed to reach his destination when the boy arched his back and opened his eyes wide, “Ah...!!”, he cried out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Asami immediately straightened up his position and pulled his finger out, readying himself on the boy’s entrance. He pushed his pants off and hastily throwing it out of the matress; it landed pathetically on the cold hard floor. The boy didn’t whine again, and that’s a relief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m so gonna touch you more after this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And after that being said, he pushed his cock in one go and Akihito yelped. He felt so full in a second with the man filling him, he couldn’t hold the tear that was already running down his red cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yah...! N-no! P-pull..ah!—pull it o—ah! Out...”, he plead so pitifully because damn that hurts more than his mom’s spankings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Asami touched the boy’s abdomen and caressed his lewd body up and down, starting from his chest, down to his belly, and those strong palms slid down to his tights. The older one did that several times until those gestures sent an electric jolt into the boy’s groin again, making it stood up...again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Asa—mi..”, the boy moaned again, pain in his butt forgotten._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then his senpai bent low again, kissing softly on every part of his stomach. Starting from his navel, up to his chest again, and up again until he met the boy’s sweaty neck. Akihito honestly couldn’t understand what his senpai was doing but he didn’t even bother to ask it out. His poor heart had been beating ridiculously loud and that was the only thing that he could get his concern on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Akihito.”, the older one growled out when he lifted his face to see his boy’s eyes. There was no fear, well.. maybe there was pain, but most of it filled with desires._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He felt his ears perking up from the sound of the older one mentioning his name. It felt so comfortable, so soothing hearing his name layered in a deep baritone voice. He fucking loved that. After several minutes of thinking, judging, calculating, formulating, and agreeing and disagreeing some parts with himself, he finally put both his hands on the older one’s hips and pulled it. Asami felt utterly confuse by the sudden change of heart and he eyed the boy; silently asking what other commands his boy wanted to be fulfilled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Those eyes had said it all, and Asami was more than happy to commit the request._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________So he pushed his member deeper than before, gripping the boy’s rouded butt cheeks in his strong palms. Akihito’s cries and yelps turned into moans. The sounds that echoed throughout the room made the both of them turned on like no other before. Asami jerked his hips upwards and the blonde boy pitifully moaned out. The thing inside him was moving greedily and it neared his sensitive place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Why does it feel so fucking good and wrong at the same time?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The moment when the cock’s head had touched that chasity place, Akihito once again arched his back upwards and moaned, “Yah—! Tha—place..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Asami smirked victoriously before finally moving inside said hole, hitting that erogenerous zone so many times until the both of them felt full inside their groans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The older one even spared the minute to pump the boy’s angry member, now synchronizing with the movement of his hips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ah.. ah.. ah.. no.. sto—.. I’m.. gonn—.. cu—ah!!!”, that white liquid once again shot into the thin air as Akihito gripped the pillows that supported his head in a death grip. His eyes were closed shut by his extreme orgasm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Asami thrusted in and out several times before he reached his orgasm too and filled the boy entirely with his seeds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The older one then flumped down besides the boy, grasping heavily for air from such aggresive activity he did several minutes ago. The boy placed his hand on top of his eyes and hissed, “Damn.. that freaking hurt, thank you very much.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His senpai, even though still tried to regain his cool, composed manner, still had the energy to talk back, “That freaking hurt and that is your first time, which will be count as a plus point.”, he chuckled whole-heartedly at the boy’s scowls and curses that he muttered under his breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I hate you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I know.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Midnight hit Takaba Akihito like a truck when he suddenly woke up in a dark room.. well probably Asami’s room with the light turned off. He looked around him and said no one at said room. His back was really, really sore from his earlier activity with his senpai but he still forced it to move; hell, he needed to move to know what’s going on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Reaching for his school bag on the floor, he suddenly remembered the real reason why he came instead of paying a visit to his sick senpai._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Fuck.. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Where’s my love letter?! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________After that, he grabbed his black boxers and Asami’s t-shirt; hastily putting it on with high speed. He reached for the doorknob and twisted it, luckily the door’s open by now. The hall was silent but he could hear the faint sounds coming from the dinner room (or so he thought because he could caught a glimpse of if when he was guided to the master’s bedroom). So, he dragged his feet to that source and finally feeling himself panicking. He ran by then and reached the door frame that separated the dining room with the empty hall, “Asami!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His black haired senpai immediately turned his head towards his boy’s panick voice,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________With a plain white ripped-off-from-the-textbook paper in his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The blonde boy stomped his way in without any further welcome and tried to snatch away the paper that he recognized the first time he arrived, “Give me that paper!!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Asami chuckled out, “I don’t know you’re such a poet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“GIVE IT BACK TO ME!!!”, Akihito fought his way and stumbled his own feet, making him unbalanced. He fell towards Asami but the older teen reflexely caught the boy before his head could make contact with the wooden table. That would be hurt, right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Is the letter for me? Why didn’t give it to me earlier?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Because I reconsider on not giving it to you!!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________With that said, Asami glared hard at the blonde boy and immediately lifted him up, princess style, “It seems we needed a second round.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hearing that, Akihito’s eyes widened open and he immediately rained the man with so many punches.. though that fruitless effort didn’t flick the man at all. The blonde boy’s whines and yells echoed througout the silent threshold until it became mumbles when the sound of the great door being closed following suit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Dear Asami, ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hello, you probably know who I am. I.. uhh am the one who’s always being teased by you. And now I’m going to say this to you through this letter. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________YOU ARE ANNOYING! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________How could you come up from behind me that night when I was about to walk to my home? Did you stalk me or something?! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________What the fuck happened to your brain?! Why did you suddenly asked me to take a selfie with you? Your face and arrogant attitude didn’t match it one bit! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________I HATE YOU SO SO MUCH! YOU KEPT ON STAYING IN MY MIND AND I COULDN’T SHOVE YOU AWAY BECAUSE OF SO MUCH HATRED TOWARDS YOU MY MIND IS BEARING. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________But I feel the need to ask you something, ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Why did your face show some kind of sadness when I confront you in that nurse’s office? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Why did you want to accompany me throughout the day when Rinka deceived me? You could just shove me away right? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________And why did you kiss me? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________I know those are cliche questions but I just want to figure it out. Because I.. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Well, I.. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________I admire you. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

T.A

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeayy! Thanks for keeping me up with my cliche stories! I hope you like this one x3
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series.


	7. Omake: Birthday, Reply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 years after Orientation Days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for grammatical errors or typos!

The pink breeze danced slightly in the warm thin air of Spring as highschoolers made their ways to their schools. Boys and girls chatted on their way when they accidentally met. Ah, Spring, season of love they say. Uniforms everywhere, sakura petals everywhere, and angry Akihito everywhere...wait, _angry Akihito?_

 Yes, Takaba Akihito was seen walking hastily through the crowded street of Shinjuku when the sun was still shining in the blue sky despite of all the frustrated people being hot from the heat. He was seen with his usual white t-shirt on, and a camera bag slung across his chest. A phone that looked like an iPhone was glued to his hand as he brought it back to his right ear; listening to the scowling woman at the other side of the line.

 "Aki-chan! You'll be dead **IF** you're late!", the woman yelled, making every eardrums in the poor blonde's ears twitched from the sudden vibration it received.

 Akihito had to pull the phone away for what-felt-like 5 seconds before sticking it right back to his ear's radar, "Mom, I've told you so many times before that I'd be back before 5. And why do you have to get so work up?", he asked nonchalantly.

 Takaba Arisu just sighed, "Aki-chan, this is like the first time in 8 years since the last time you came back home. Is it wrong for a mother to celebrate her son's birthday?"

 The blonde boy just slowed his pace as his mother's warm words registered into the base of his brain, "No, mom. It's not wrong. I miss you.", he smiled.

 The older Takaba laughed, "And I just want to make sure that my one and only son behave these years. I honestly was so worried the first time you declare that you want to be a crime photographer just like your father..", she stopped for a second, "..it feels kinda lonely without my two boys though."

 Akihito frowned. Ugh, since when did the atmosphere get this mellow? "Mom, please."

 "Just kidding! Come home soon, okay? I cook you a delicious chocolate tart."

 "Pfft. I'm not a kid. Geez.."

 "You will always be my stubborn, annoying, _tsundere_ , blonde little baby.", she chuckled.

 The photographer blushed, "Hey! I thought I have told you to stop calling me a tsundere!"

 Somehow he could feel his mom sticking her tongue out before hanging up the call. But he just shrugged it off. Whatever, at least he could walk to his lovely front door with ease.

 Waiting for the light to turn green, he checked his phone to see his mailbox. Turned out there was no inbox or new message yet. Irritated, he frowned. _Just where the fuck is he? It has been 5 days since we last met and there isn't any phone call or text from him!_

 Just as he was about to type said ' _he_ ’s number, that ' _he_ ' called. It nearly made Aki jumped on his spot when his ringtone suddenly went cheerful along with the vibration. He caught his phone and brought it to his ear, "Ye-yeah?"

 "Your mother told me that you're not home yet.", that amused, deep, baritone voice echoed dearly in Aki's ears as it suddenly grew hotter than usual.

  _Ugh, that stupid old woman_ , "Hey, you got a problem with that?", he huffed.

 The man on the other line chuckled, "No. But I'm just wondering why she's so eager to have you at home."

 The photographer stiffened. _Damn it, does he forget my birthday?_ "Ha, haha. I don't know. Just ask her!"

 "Whatever it is, it is none of my concern..", there was a moment of silence before he spoke again, "What I care is, why are you home late? Did your editor hold you up like last time?"

  _Ah, I hate where this is going_ , "Yes, Asami, yes! Fucktard, he wants me to expose you, oh my dear crimelord-slash-lover!", he facepalmed himself.

 Yes, it's unbelievable but it's real. But since he graduated from that F Academy, both of them lost contact and couldn't find each other, so they were like a long distance relationship couple with nothing to communicate with. It's like, the earth had divided into two and swallowed the man up. No trace. But then suddenly, this sexy, golden eyed, black haired man came into the surface once again with a new status. How could someone like Takaba Akihito believed that the top student of a top academy became a crimelord instead of becoming a normal businessman? Sure, he _was_ a businessman. On the outside. He had several clubs, hotels, and restaurants. But, who knows what kind of dark a man has, don't you think? So, as a wise man would do to convince his lover, Asami did a pretty good job on convincing Aki...in _bed_.

 Asami, on the other hand, seemed to become more and more amused by his boy's behavior, "Ah, yes. I'm so sorry to cause you a lot of trouble, Akihito.", _but your voice doesn't sound sorry at all!_ Aki so wanted to shout.

 But the photographer hate, hate, hate the way he liked that soothing voice calling his name. It's like, it's the most effective way to calm his nerves, just like now. He suddenly became so, so calm that he couldn't even remember why he was angry with Asami at the first place.

 "So, are you on your way now?", the crimelord once again asked, breaking the awkward silence that slowly planted itself between them.

 "Unh.", Aki simply said, the light was preparing to turn green.

 "Do you want a lift?"

 "No need."

 The light turned green and every people passed by. Akihito started to swing his leg forward.

 "Hey.", Asami called once again.

 "What is it?"

 Akihito walked with people sticking around him, as if cocooning him into a group of walk. It was too crowded and noisy. Maybe that's why he couldn't remember what Asami said after that.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Plop!_ **

 "Happy birthday Aki~ happy birthday Aki~ happy birthday Aki~chaaaaan, happy birthday Aki~!!", Takaba Arisu sang cheerfully with the colorful confetti flew here and there; welcoming Akihito home with it’s beauty. Akihito just got back from his tiring journey to his house and he was immediately greeted by the figure of his mom with a birthday hat on top of her head and so many balloons hung at the ceiling.

 He huffed, "Please, mom.. What's with these balloons?!"

 "Look at these colour! Green! You do like green, don't you??", the old lady laughed and finally grabbed her son's hand.

 Both of them walked deeper into the house and stopped at the living room with a cake layered with nothing but chocolate lava at the centre of it. Akihito's mouth defiantly watered at the sight. His mom was a great cook. She sure was. And that cake was the proof.

 Two candles that both formed 2 and 3 set exactly at the middle of the cake, with fire on top of it. The older Takaba sat on the floor with Aki following her suit.

 "Your dad would come later at night. He sure misses you like hell!", the woman cheered.

 "Really?", Akihito's eyes glinted with childish glitter and dreams when his father was mentioned. It had been ages since he last saw him, and he wouldn’t lie when he said he missed him.

 She nodded, "Yup. He's busy right now so he couldn't make it. Then, please blow the candle."

 The photographer smiled at her warmly before closing his eyes. Eyes shut and the silent prayer began. He wished for everything good, for his mom, dad, friends, and mostly, him and Asami.

 He unconsciously just wished dearly for the continuation on their relationship. He sometimes dreamed of having a real family with an Asami Ryuichi, having adopted kids running around their house, and having to act like a real parents, which was something Aki wanted to do.

 Finishing his set of prayers, he blew the candles then; sending the litting fire to an end. The older woman clapped her hands like a kid, as if she had succeed on pulling a prank on her friends or something like that.

 After that, both of them spent their time together until night; moon was high in the dark sky glittered with stars. Akihito felt like going back to his high school days, when he was just still a freshman who didn't know anything and acted proudly like a senior. And he'd always ran to his mom and spat bad things about his seniors. He honestly missed those days, where he could joke and laugh with his friends with no limit except the last school bell.

 His pondering face earned a slight attention from his mother, "What are you thinking?"

 "My orientation days.", he smiled, "Never had thought that I would miss those days."

 The older one giggled, "You used to hate those days though."

 Both went into the sea of silence when suddenly the mother brought another topic, "Do you want to go there?"

 "What do you mean?"

 "F Academy, I mean.", she glanced at her son, "Bring your camera, take a picture of those places where you made so much memories."

 Akihito looked at his mom's face for a second, then nodded. Maybe visiting his old school wouldn't be so bad at all. So, grabbing his camera and tripod bag, he walked out of the house and made his way to the night environment of the outside; filling his lungs with the cold, sweet, fresh air of Shinjuku. Stomping a feet on the pavement, he started another journey towards his old school; old second home.

 

* * *

 

Entering the real night life of Japan, Akihito found himself stuck in the middle of people who wanted to go to the red district. He sighed a little bit before finally pushing his little body out of the mass of people as he headed towards the train station. Buying his ticket, he stood on the platform and entered the train when it departed; just like a good civil. The train was quiet packed today so he didn't have any choice but to stand. He admitted it that that situation reminded him a lot about Kou. Damn, how is he?

 "Young man?", that old, familiar voice of an old lady woke him up from his remembrance of his black haired friend.

 Akihito yelped but then composed himself. Looking down, he immediately smiled, "Hey! You're that old lady! How are you?"

 She chuckled, "Ah, I'm healthy as always. It's a funny coincidence to meet up with you after all these years, no?"

 "Haha! Yes.", Aki laughed wholeheartedly.

 Both of them grew silent until the old lady started up again, "How are those girls that were fighting over you?"

 "Oh? You still remember that?"

 "Of course.", she smiled, "My memory is as good as a 9-years-old kid."

 When the person beside her went out on the next station, Akihito immediately fought his way towards said seat, "Phew."

 He looked at her then, "You may not believe it. But I end up with the big sister!"

 "Oh? That's a relief then!"

 At that, the photographer arched an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

 The older one said enthusiastically, "Because she's the one that fight all her might out to get you. The little sister seemed to look at you as a fling. Are you still together now?"

 He blushed, "Yeah.. Never thought that I'll still be with her these past 8 years.."

 "Wow, 8 years? You two are like a married couple..but not. Why don't you marry her?"

 Those words defiantly dumbstruck Akihito as it hit his hearing sense. He shot a comical look to her with widened eyes and mouth, "What?"

 "Yes, why don't you marry her? She would likely be loyal to you so I think it won't be a problem to marry her."

 Just as Aki was about to talk back, that computerized woman’s voice announced that they've already arrived at the third station. Akihito rose from his seat and bid goodbye to the nice old woman before rushing his way through the crowd.

 That woman's words kept echoing in his head.

 

* * *

 

Finally, reaching his old school that was located in the nearest neighborhood area from the station, he took a deep breath and savored every single sight that educational building could provide. He sighed a satisfaction sigh and entered the school gate that was surprisingly, slightly open. He wondered, _maybe it's the school keeper?_ Shrugging off that question to the corner of his mind, he walked through the road that led him towards the school great hall, where all of the students met each other at. The lights were on, which surprised him as well. Clutching his camera bag tight, he braved himself as he dove deeper into his academy.

 The corridors of course were empty, and he began to travel to the classrooms. He checked every classrooms and find the room that was once his. Sitting on his seat 8 years ago, he began to remember every single event that happened on his orientation days. Starting with him against Asami, him meeting Kou, him being in love with Rinka, him and Kou helping Takato, him being deceived by the same girl he once loved, and finally, him being in love with Asami.

 He laughed at that. He started his orientation days hating Asami and ended it with loving said man. _Am I really a tsundere? It almost felt like reading a shoujo manga whenever I remember that,_ Akihito thought to himself.

 Standing up, he went out and searched for his other classrooms; when he attended the second and third years. Everything didn't change, which was a relief. Akihito sighed a satisfaction sigh as he walked his way towards the place that started his attraction towards his so-called third year senpai.

 And it's the aula.

 Opening the great, big door, he strode inside and the door behind him immediately closed itself. New era, new technology it seemed. The aula didn't change too, it still had that massive stage for principals to give their speech, it still had the same neon lights, and it's wooden floor was still the same as before; polished, and glimmering with the light that was sent from the neon.

 Still, he got confused, _why is the light still on?_

 Reaching the center of the spacious place, he sat down and grabbed his camera bag; intending to start taking pictures to be his collection. Footsteps echoed from behind him as it constantly sent chills through his veins. Akihito cringed at that and his heart beat fastened up within minutes. _Okay… this is not funny…_

 The photographer didn’t dare to turn his head towards the source, even until that footsteps had come to a halt and maybe, just maybe, had stood perfectly behind him, shadowing his entire being.

 The blonde immediately stiffened up when a warm, big palm was placed on his right shoulder. Knowing that, his nerve system just commanded him to defense himself. So, with every might he had, he turned in an enormous speed and faced his offender with..

 “WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKK GET AWAY FROM ME YOU GHOOOOOOOSTTTT!!!!!!!!!!”, Akihito yelled to the top of his lungs as he pushed himself away from that hand and shut his eyes close.

 He nearly jumped on his seat when a chuckle was the one that replied him. He slowly fluttered his eyelids to get his vision back and what he saw defiantly arose up his rage.

 His great, extravagant lover, Asami Ryuichi _-sama_ , stood there with his hands crossed in front of his chest whilst stifling a loud laughter. Akihito stood up afterwards and strode towards him irritatingly as he pouted, “YOU!”

 Asami still chuckled at his boy’s reaction towards him, but soon found his composure back, “Are you really _that_ scared of me?”

 “Of course! You scared the shit outta me!”, the younger one huffed, “You told me that you would be away for another 2 days from now. How can I expect you to be here?!”

 “I just love to give you surprises.”, the crimelord drew himself closer towards his lover; snaking a hand around that slim waist, “After all, I’m celebrating your _come back_ from that wildlife photographer session in Africa.”

  _Shit.. he really doesn’t remember… does he?_

_Wait, it’s not like I want him to remember my birthday! I’m not a puberty teenager anymore dammit!_

 “What are you doing here?”, the black haired man brought another topic up, in order to break the tension that’s suddenly built itself between them.

 Hearing that, Akihito crotched down and grabbed his camera, and brought it to Asami’s view, “Missing my old school. Hoping to save it in my viewfinder.”

 “Hmm..”, Asami slowly drifted away from Akihito’s reach as he walked towards the stage.

 The photographer got confused by that but he just whatever-ed it, and instead, followed his man’s every move. The older one got to the middle of it and he hid both of his hands into his back as he arched his chest forward to stood perfectly like a well-trained soldier.

 "I believe that you should put your full attention towards the person who's going to say a word or two, blonde-haired boy.", Asami spoke clearly as he set his eyes on his lover.

 Akihito who just realized what the older man was implying, just laughed at his spot for this man’s silly prank. “Oh I don’t think so!”, he sarcastically replied, “Because your speeches are probably boring anyway!”

 “Oh? You’re not gonna hear what I say?”

 "Why should I?”, Akihito giggled, “It must be some crap about the school’s rules, isn’t it? _Senpai_?”

 Asami smirked at that. His boy still could amuse him to no end it seemed. _I think it’s time.._

“It’s such a waste..”, the crimelord spoke, “After all it’s not about rules. It’s about my reply towards a _certain kind of love letter I know_.”

 At that, Akihito immediately ran his eyes towards the person who stood on the stage with all the highlights on him as he marched towards it, “Hey! It’s not how it’s supposed to be! It’s not in the dialogue!”

 “I’m improving my dialogue, my kawaii kouhai.”

 The photographer then forced himself to stop himself from rampaging as his older man brought a white, well-folded paper from his pants pocket into his hands.

 “Dear Takaba,

 Yes, I know you. In fact, I know you too well.

 Here in this letter, I intend to reply to all the questions you had put in your letter several years ago.

 First, about me coming up from behind you that night. I didn’t stalk you. To be honest, we were going through the same direction so I simply passed you by.

 Second, about me asking a selfie with you. I believe it’s not illegal to take a selfie with someone.

 Third, in the nurse office. I didn’t feel that sad at that time but if you caught me using a pathetic expression, just forget it and pretend that all you saw was an illusion. Thank you.

 Fourth, I accompanied you because I feel the need to. I just can’t let a broken-hearted boy to go alone, can I?

 And the last, why did I kiss you..”

 Asami stopped abruptly at that as he glanced towards the curios photographer that already put both of his hands on the wooden surface of the stage. He pouted, “What? What is the reason?”

 “You sure want me to read this part?”, the golden eyed man asked.

 “Of course!”

 The crimelord sighed then, and continued to read his hand-written letter, “..the reason is because, you seemed to seduce me to do it. You enticed me in a way I’d never known before. The first time I saw you ignoring me was the time when you pulled me into your magnetic field; trapped me in ther—“

 “Wow wow stop!!!”, the blonde boy felt the blush invaded his whole face as he covered both of his ears in embarrassment. “Okay, I will read it later myself just.. please stop reading it..”, _because it sounded like you just confess to me!_ Akihito wanted to shout.

 “Okay.. We will skip that. Let me just get into the last part.”, Asami came down from the stage and walked towards Akihito. One hand hidden in the back.

 Akihito was purely confused by the way this man moved. _Just what kind of prank he’s trying to pull?_ He asked silently.

 “Takaba Akihito..”, he drew even closer than before, “I know I’ve caused you so much trouble until now. For that, forgive me.”

 The photographer was taken aback by his lover’s action. Huh? “Oooooo—kay… You’re weird… stop tha—“

 “But I can’t let you go.”, he slowly knelt, “Because you’re simply my life.”

 The blonde boy almost gasped when he saw the older one just knelt in front of him. _No.. don’t tell me he’s gonna…?_

 A red linen box magically appeared in the crimelord’s hand as he brought it into the younger one’s view. After several seconds passed, another hand was placed on top of the small box as it opened the mysterious box to reveal a glittering, no, shimmering emerald-stoned ring placed in the center of it.

 “Akihito..”

 Silence ensued between them.

 Thump..

 Thump..

 “Will you give me your hand in marriage?”

 Akihito constantly covered his parted lips with his hands in disbelief. Tears of joy flowed freely down his cheeks as he bent low and kissed the older man’s forehead before embracing him warmly, “Yes. I will. I will Asami, I will!!”

 The two then shared both warmth to each other. But before that, Asami diligently put the ring in around Akihito’s slender finger. He didn’t feel a bit surprise tho when he saw that the ring fitted perfectly. After all, he knew Akihito’s sizes. From head, to toe.

 After that, both just sat on the floor with hands latching. Akihito had put all of his stuffs back neatly in its bag and ready to retire for the night.

 “Asami…”

 “Hm?”

 “Don’t you think this is the best time to do some _dirty stuffs_?”, Akihito nuzzled his head into the older one’s muscular neckline area, “I’m horny..”, he whispered.

 Hearing his lover dirty talked to him, he pulled the blonde in his hold and carried him bride-style, “You’re gonna regret ever seducing me like that.”

 “I’m not gonna regret it.”, he stuck his tongue out, “You probably has planned to do that anyway.”

 You know me too well.”

 Both chuckled happily as they quitted the school area and went inside Asami’s familiar black limo. The crimelord ordered Suoh (who suddenly appeared in the driver’s seat.. _wait, so Suoh is Asami’s underling now?!_ ) to go to his penthouse and he defiantly complied.

 In the midst of their journey, Akihito was already on Asami’s lap; hands encircling the older one’s neck. They kissed each other passionately, impatiently, and hungrily to feast each other’s warmth. The photographer moaned into the kiss, he couldn’t hold it in. It had been a week since they last did it, and he missed his older man’s touches. Asami seemed to feel the same way, because his hands clumsily roamed his lover’s sides, back, and tights.

 Just as those hands were about to pull the blonde’s pants down, Asami whispered, “I almost forgot about something.”

 “Ah.. What is—it?”

 The crimelord smiled, “Happy birthday.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had been stored in my folder for quiet awhile now but I hadn't post this until now!  
> I remembered Amelita requesting this so... here you go!  
> Hope u like it:3 I know.. crappy omake-_-and the random idea about marriage...
> 
> I do not own The Finder Series.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeay high school! I always love this kind of finder fanficts.. and tried making one. Comments are welcomed.
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series.


End file.
